The Slayer and the Slave
by Diane LD
Summary: An AU BA story. On indefinite hiatus. Until I have the energy to massively REWRITE everything, I can't be proud of this story or continue it. Sorry, folks. We had a good run. I might come bach some day. 'Till then, cheers.
1. Prologue

THE SLAYER AND THE SLAVE

Pairing: B/A, of course. Or Elizabeth/Liam if you want.

Summary: AU, completely. Takes place in the Middle Ages/Arthurian legend. Given to Princess Elizabeth as a slave, the former Prince Liam expects hardship and cruelty. Instead, he finds something else- friendship, kindness, and… love? And when Elizabeth is called, how will their relationship change?

Distribution: ff.net, anybody who wants it, take it. Be my guest. Just tell me.

Feedback: No. I don't want ANY!!! :: lying through her teeth:: Yes. I want lots of it. Sundevil009@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: Yeah. I own them. Yep, my name is Joss Whedon. ::snorts:: I am in no way related to Mutant Enemy, WB, UPN, Fox, etc. Victoria Hanley inspired the medievil concept with her lovely book.

**

PROLOGUE

The war was finally over. After years of fighting, the struggle was finally over. One kingdom…victorious. The other… destroyed.

King Henry of Buffonia was a mighty warrior, his conquests spread far and wide. He wasn't a bad man, just fierce, and he showed it in every place except with his young daughter Elizabeth. With her, he was kind and sweet, the complete opposite of his usual harsh personality.

Elizabeth, only nine years old, missed her father dearly whenever he was away leading his troops to victory. She was a free spirit who didn't enjoy sitting around waiting for news of her father, unlike the passive Queen Joyce, who took her husbands frequent absences in stride. Their marriage, although once prosperous and healthy, was slowly withering away due to time spent apart.

Queen Joyce loved to weave. Her rich tapestries were sought after through all the kingdoms, regardless of the country's ruler or status. This day, she sat in her weaving room, with her young daughter pacing restlessly around the small quarters. The queen's personal servant, Patricia, burst into the room, panting from exertion and excitement. 

"Mistress! The King has finally returned!" she said exuberantly. A bright smile crossed the face of the young Princess. Her father had returned! She raced out of the room to her mother's scolding. 

"Elizabeth! Slow down! That is no way for a lady to act! Slow down, Elizabeth!" the queen yelled after her daughter, but to no avail. The young girl's quick legs had already carried her down the stone corridor, out of hearing range.

"She certainly is a wild one," Patricia chuckled. Queen Joyce smiled at her dearest friend, her servant for her entire life. 

"Yes, she certainly is," she agreed, "but she will be the queen one day, Pat! She should learn to act like a proper young lady!" The queen sighed.

Pat smiled sympathetically. She knew what a handful the young princess could be.

Elizabeth bolted down the main stairway of the large castle and into the Great Hall, where her father was just entering with his entourage of guards. Upon seeing his daughter, the King rushed to her side, enveloping her in a giant hug. His main guard, and right hand man, William waited impatiently for the king to be finished with the emotional display.

"Ahh, my sweet Elizabeth! How long since I have been home? You've grown so much since last winter! Come over here, I got you a present from Galway."

The King motioned for William, who in turn left the room and came back with a young boy, his hands and feet chained and bound, obviously haven been taken prisoner.

Liam was angry. He was taken from his home, the peaceful land of Galway, his family killed. It was all too much to handle at the age of 13. He remembered his father's last words to him, just before King Connor was killed. "Live well, young Liam. Find someone to teach you to fight, and avenge the kingdom. Make them remember the Prince of Galway."

As Liam seethed, he vowed to do exactly as his father instructed, even in the life of slavery that he was sure to be entering. He glared at King Henry as he spoke.

"Your birthday just passed a month ago, and I was unable to attend the festivities. So I got you a present; a slave. He is yours to do with what you will." He turned to the bound boy. "What is your name, young man?"

Liam stood up straightly, his pride taking over. If he was to be a slave, then at least he could be degraded in an honorable fashion. He paused a moment in thought before answering. Oh, how much his life had changed since the day before. The future king of Galway, now a slave in Buffonia. His father, while a noble man, in Liam's eyes, was stupid. He allowed himself and his country to be conquered. Liam would not let that happen to him. "Liam," he answered finally.

"Well, Liam, you now belong to my daughter. You will follow her orders exactly. Do not act up, or you'll end up in the same fashion as your father," the king warned the boy. He turned to his daughter. "Here you go, Elizabeth. Happy Birthday!" he said jovially.

Elizabeth frowned at her father, and smiled at the glaring Liam. "He is, mine, you say? Mine to do as I wish?" Her father nodded, and Liam's glare intensified.

"Then I set him free."

**

END PROLOGUE


	2. Chapter One

** CHAPTER ONE  
  
The young man was impatient. He had been waiting for nearly a quarter hour already, and he was not happy. But he sighed and accepted it, because these secret meetings were the only times he got to see the princess. Finally, he heard the sound of a horse in the distance.  
  
The teenage girl's long blonde hair flared out behind her in the wind, from her perch upon her favorite horse, an amber colored mare named Willow. She smiled when she saw her companion, and laughed openly at his obvious impatience.  
  
"Angel!" the girl called, and Liam cringed inwardly. If anyone from boy's training found out about his nickname, he would be a laughing stock. Riley, the biggest, and dumbest, bully in the training program would have a ball with that. Liam wasn't afraid of Riley, instead he found him really, really annoying. In fact, he was the only one of all the boys who could beat Riley, and wasn't frightened at the prospect of fighting him.  
  
Galway, before it was conquered, was a peaceful land. They focused on art and culture, as opposed to war and brutality. The very quality that Galway was renowned for was ultimately its downfall. King Connor had sat passively as war raged around Galway's borders and was unprepared for invasion or attack. Liam was not expected to fight. Being told his entire life to "Harm no one," life in Buffonia was certainly a culture shock.  
  
When the girl now riding closer to him freed him six years before, Liam was a poor fighter and took a long time to adjust. The near constant humiliation of being bested in fights by boys many years his junior didn't help matters much. But with private training sessions with the boy's master Giles, lots of hard work and effort, Liam had become one of the finest fighters and strategists ever to be produced by the Buffonian Military Training Program.  
  
But he couldn't fight with the Royal Buffonian Army; he knew that. When Giles had first taken him on as a student, the older man had pondered, "Will you ever be able to truly forget? Your former life, your homeland?" Liam had answered that he would, in time, be able to forget but he knew the older man did not believe him. Regardless, Giles had taken him in, and for that Liam was grateful. He was 19 now, and next year he was supposed to join the army or choose a profession. When faced with his uncertain future, he could only pick out one bright spot.  
  
Her.  
  
His Elizabeth, or Buffy as he called her. With her, he didn't have to worry about his future, or Buffonia, or the driving urge for the revenge of his country. He was just Angel, she just Buffy, and they relished in their (at least temporary) freedom.  
  
Princess Elizabeth dismounted Willow, and Liam chuckled at the sight of the tiny young woman jumping off the giant horse. He was still laughing as she tangled her foot in the stirrup and stumbled.  
  
"I'm just so incredibly amusing, aren't I?" Elizabeth said sarcastically. Liam, in his laughter, tried to answer but couldn't due to lack of breath. Doubling over, he replied.  
  
"Yes, dear Princess Buffy. That fall. was so perfect, anyone who didn't know you might have thought it was staged," he said between fits of laughter.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," she grumbled, but she couldn't hold a glare. Pretty soon, she too was laughing. Finally free of the confining castle walls, she was almost euphoric after being stuck up inside all week.  
  
"We only have a few hours. I snuck out of weaving time to meet you," she sighed regretfully. Queen Joyce had restricted her free time, instead taking time to prepare the princess for her future duties as queen. "If I hear another, 'Act properly, young lady!' it will be too soon, Angel. I hate it!"  
  
His laughter subsiding, Angel embraced the girl. His dearest most cherished friend. His... he wasn't exactly sure of what Buffy was to him. Definitely a friend, but these days he wasn't sure of what else. She had grown into a beautiful young woman, so different from wild nine-year-old he once knew. At 15, Buffy had blossomed into one of the most beautiful women in the entire kingdom.  
  
Their meetings had become less frequent over the years. When the princess was younger, the pair would meet almost three times a week, but as her queen-preparation began to take up more and more of Buffy's time, the meetings became less and less frequent. Now they were lucky if they could meet once every other week.  
  
Although he was once a prince, in Buffonia, Angel was just a common man- not fit to kiss the soles of the princess's feet. That is why they hid their friendship. Any public relationship would be unacceptable. Buffy was, after all, just a woman, and had no say in her family's or county's affairs.  
  
Buffy was supposed to be frolicking around with the royal consorts these days. She would have to pick a husband soon, and all of the boasting 'contenders' made her want to turn away in disgust every time they offered their gifts or affections. King Henry, in the end, would not give her much choice in the matter. He was already preparing his successor.  
  
Buffy shuddered at the thought. William, her father's chief general was being groomed as king. William the Bloody, as he was called by the public, because of his brutal and cruel war tactics. Whenever he fought a battle, there was always more bloodshed than was necessary. He was rude and cruel, often mean and inconsiderate of his fellow man. Most of the time, Buffy had the same opinion of the future as Angel.  
  
Angel didn't like William either. Not only because of the burning jealousy, but because of the way William had treated him six years before. William was the one who had executed his family- his father, mother, even his young sister Kathy, all dead, due to William's cruelty. William was to the one who had chained Angel up, bound and gagged him into his slavery. Thank god for Buffy, Angel thought almost constantly. Although his life wasn't perfect, he knew it could have been a lot worse.  
  
But now was not the time for those thoughts, both agreed. They would have this time together before they had to return to their lives- Buffy to the castle, Angel to warrior training, and both to unhappy and uncertain futures.  
  
They had to change that. They just had to. With their desperation, they thought, that maybe, just maybe, they could challenge destiny.  
  
** END CHAPTER ONE  
  
A/N- THANK YOU to anyone who reviewed. Every bit of feedback means a lot to me.  
  
Silentwing- Okay, okay, you caught me. A lot of this is based on The Seer and the Sword, but trust me, in a few chapters, it will veer WAAAY off that story. I mean, this is a Buffy fic (I swear! Its buried in there somewhere(), so expect things of the supernatural.  
  
Next chapters- Meeting with Giles, talking with Joyce, and William the Bloody is properly introduced.  
  
PLEASE review. I really want to know what you guys think. If people like it, if people don't, TELL ME! 


	3. Chapter Two

** CHAPTER TWO  
  
Angel walked slowly back to the boy's barracks, his general state of depression returning after the temporary moment of bliss.  
  
"Liam!" a voice called, and he recognized it to be that of one of his best friends, Charles. Not wanting to talk, Liam sped up his pace, hoping Charles would get the hint.  
  
"Liam, man! Slow down!" Obviously not, Liam sighed. Turning around, Liam pretended to just notice his friend.  
  
"Hey Gunn! What's going on?" Liam said with an enthusiasm and cheer that he just didn't feel. He called his friend by his nickname- Gunn. No one knew where the name had originated, but Charles wished to be called by it. Gunn had befriended Liam when he had first entered the program and the two had been close ever since.  
  
Gunn knew his friend, and his false cheerfulness didn't fool him for a second. "Why so down, man? Just come back from one of your" he wriggled his eyebrows, "clandestine meetings with the Princess?" he questioned.  
  
Cold fear spread through Liam as he quickly pulled himself and Gunn into the shadows. "Keep it down! Damnit Gunn!! Where'd you hear that?!?" Liam yelled as he questioned.  
  
"Calm down, Liam! Jeez. No one else knows," Gunn answered with a cool smile.  
  
"Well how in the hell do you know!?!" Liam yelled again.  
  
Gunn laughed at his friend's manner. It was fun riling him up. "I'm your best friend. I've known for years. You sneaking off, missing target practice. Bound to raise a few eyebrows."  
  
The same fear that was slowly receding returned with a vengeance. "People notice.?" he said slowly, numbly. If he was found out.. no telling the consequences.  
  
"No man. Just little ole me." Gunn laughed. Liam let out a breath. If it was just Gunn...  
  
"Oh. And Giles," Gunn said quickly.  
  
"WHAT!?" Liam exploded. Gunn laughed nervously at his friend's anger.  
  
"Oh. That. Giles was the one who sent me to follow you. That's how I know in the first place. Giles first started noticing when we were about 16, and he told me to follow and report back. So I did. He's known for years, and he's never said anything. Your secret's safe."  
  
Liam sighed, rational thought slowly returning to him. Giles had known for years- yet he hadn't said anything yet. He comforted himself with that thought. Taking deep breathes to calm himself down, another thought occurred to him.  
  
"Hey Gunn! If you've known for years, why didn't you tell me until now?" Liam questioned curiously.  
  
"Cause you've never been so sad after you meet with her. You're usually deliriously happy, and you stay that way all day. But today, you're not. Hell, you're the exact opposite. I'd say you were even more depressed than you normally are!" Gunn laughed, irritating Liam.  
  
"I'm not usually depressed! I just think a lot!" he said indignantly.  
  
"No man. You think way too much. You think excessively. And you brood. It's your nature," Gunn laughed at his friend.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah," Liam glared, but found he didn't have the energy to hold it. Today's meeting with Buffy, and the subsequent discussion with Gunn had left him physically and emotionally drained.  
  
"So man, you gonna tell me what's got you looking like such crap?" Gunn said with concern, even if he lacked eloquence.  
  
Liam sighed, "Nothing. Just thinking about the future." Those thoughts always depressed him; just today they were tinged with thoughts of Buffy.  
  
Gunn answered knowingly, "Ahh. The future. Life's never simple for you, is it, my friend? And I bet the rumors that the princess is gonna marry one of our fearless leaders, William the Bloody didn't help much, eh?" Gunn said sarcastically. Gunn hated William almost as much Liam did, and was much more vocal with his feelings.  
  
Liam sighed again, for what felt like the thousandth time today. His friend knew him too well. "No. It didn't," he admitted. He looked skyward; the sun setting in the horizon reminded him of his duties, his mind returning to more common thought.  
  
"Damn!" he swore. Just remembering he had a session with Giles, Liam said his good-byes to Gunn and raced off to find the boy's master.  
  
He arrived at Giles' quarters just on time, panting and out of breath. The older man sat at his desk, smiling amusedly at his most promising charge's efforted attempts to calm down. When Liam's breath had slowed, Giles spoke.  
  
"Good afternoon, Liam," he greeted. "I'm glad you arrived on time this session," he chided, reminding Angel of exactly why he had been late last time. Darla, the town.. well, whore, for lack of a better word had held him up, remembered Liam. She had set her eyes on Liam years ago, and had been trying her best to seduce him ever since. Any other man in the town would have gone immediately; Darla being a woman known for her beauty and loose morals. But Liam was never even tempted by the seductress, infuriating her. After her last failed attempt, Darla had pursued him relentlessly, and he was more than irritated. Liam was no stranger to women, his many girlfriends and record of one-night-stands could certainly attest to that. There was just something about Darla that made him turn away. But now was not the time for such thought, now he had to focus on his training. Redirecting his thoughts, he turned to Giles, who was already preparing to spar.  
  
Holding out the quarterstaff to Liam, Giles took his own sword in hand and tested it against his opponent. Bowing to each other, they began the duel, Giles pausing every few moments to comment on Liam's form or stroke. They lunged and parried each other's blows with ease. This was not a test of strength; the younger Liam would have won that easily. This was a test of strategy- who could disarm his opponent the fastest, and the two were equally matched.  
  
After a long struggle, Giles was caught unawares and Liam had disarmed him, throwing the quarterstaff halfway across the room. Bowing again to end the fight, Giles spoke.  
  
"Good show, Liam. You're getting very good. I'm amazed at all the progress you made, especially in the past year. But today.. something is different, I daresay. You're angry. Care to tell me what has got your temper up?" the older man questioned.  
  
Liam looked at Giles in shock. He guessed he had expressed anger, but he had no idea what that anger was about and for that matter how the old man could read him so easily.  
  
"I don't know," Liam answered truthfully. Maybe it was just frustration, he thought, that conversation with Gunn had certainly left him frustrated. Whatever it was, it was good for his fighting.  
  
Thinking back, Liam suddenly remembered something. "Giles?" he questioned.  
  
"Yes?" the older man answered.  
  
"Why didn't you ever say you knew about the princess and me?" Liam asked curiously. He genuinely wanted to know; why was he not being public executed for corrupting the princess?  
  
Giles looked startled at the question, but recovered quickly. "Honestly? There was nothing to gain by exposing you two. You've done nothing wrong in my eyes, but in the eyes of the public- that is a completely different story. You're life would have been made unnecessarily difficult and the princess would have been upset. You are like a son to me, Liam and I've known the Princess her entire life. I saw the two of you together when you were younger; I followed you myself, and the way you acted around each other... I daresay it reminded me of being with Jenny," Giles said, referring to his beloved, but now deceased, wife.  
  
Jenny had died years before, but Giles still talked of her fondly and had never remarried. According to the older citizens of the kingdom, never had they seen a pair more in love. The two had married and produced a child, a beautiful baby girl with dark eyes and hair. Olivia had been a rambunctious toddler, but fell ill to the same disease that took her mother. Left alone in his grief, he had taken on boys to train in the arts of fighting. A wise and intelligent man, any student taken on by Giles was lucky indeed.  
  
Liam knew this. Most of the time, he wondered why Giles had taken him on at all. Maybe Giles saw something, a quality in Liam that none of the other more qualified boys had. Why else had he gotten a spot in the program?  
  
Giles knew he wondered. He himself wondered sometimes why he had taken on the young Liam, he knew that there could be problems. He was too old, too inexperienced... yet he had taken him. Maybe he saw the potential there. Whatever it was, both were glad their paths had crossed  
  
Ending the session, Liam trudged back to the barracks. All the other boys either out about town or asleep, the rooms were quiet as he fell into bed. As he slipped into unconsciousness, his last thoughts were, predictably, of Buffy.  
  
** END CHAPTER TWO  
  
A/N- Okay guys, click the little review button and say something. Or email me at sundevil009@yahoo.com.  
  
I promise this story wont be too much like the Seer and the Sword; seeing as there's no seer or sword, and the added element of a slayer (!).  
  
Next chapter- William the Bloody is properly introduced, and strange things are happening to Buffy.  
  
THANKS to anyone who reviewed, they're all greatly appreciated. Thank anyone who reviewed for this update-they make me write faster. 


	4. Chapter Three

A/N- Anyone else having problems with ff.net?

**

CHAPTER THREE

Buffy rode quickly through the forest, the trees becoming a green and brown blur. "Faster, Willow! Faster!" she urged her horse. She had to be in the castle by sunset, or people would notice she was missing. She was to have dinner tonight with her father and William.

Elizabeth cringed. Almost throughout the entirety of her 15 years, William had been nothing but mean and intolerant of her. But when she had reached marrying age…. Suddenly the man couldn't seem to get enough of his 'delicate flower.' 

Buffy snorted. If she was a delicate flower, then William was the Pope.

She always had a fiery spirit; when she was younger and allowed to play with the boys- she was always stronger and faster. She would infuriate them; her tangled blond locks always visible as the leader of the pack. She could shoot an arrow just as well as them, too. She remembered little Xander Harris, how he had stolen his father's bow and the village children had used it to practice. Buffy always won any contest.

But she grew older, and it was not acceptable for a young princess to be associating with the commoners. That was the main reason her life was so difficult. If she and her Angel were ever seen together, he would be punished severely.

Angel. 

He had infatuated her when she was younger, and that schoolgirl crush had developed into something more. Love, maybe, she wasn't exactly sure. But she knew that she couldn't survive without him. Most of the time, the promise of their weekly meeting was the only thing keeping her sane.

That, and the village gossip she overheard between the servants. Sometimes she felt so closed off from the world, just the sight of Cordelia and Winifred made her heart light. She was a princess, and they were gossip queens. 

Angel was certainly a favorite topic of discussion. Cordelia and Fred, as she was called, would swoon over the handsome soldier, fantasize for hours about his dark hair, muscular body, and enchanting eyes. They talked in detail of his relationships, and oh, how there were many. Buffy would burn with jealousy with every new girl. Hell, Angel had even dated Cordelia for a while, who normally would have never dated someone as poor as him. It seemed that no one was immune to his charms.

He'd never be with me, Buffy thought. Why would anyone want a freak like me?

Oh, how she wanted him. To feel his kiss and body pressed up against hers. A pang of shame went through her. Proper young ladies weren't supposed to be thinking of…..that. She found she couldn't help it, though, and a dark blush began to rise in her cheeks as she thought.

Shaking her head sadly, resigned she would never have her love, she quickly unsaddled Willow and raced to her rooms. Quickly dressing, she headed down to the Great Hall where her father and William were awaiting her arrival.

Reaching the Hall as fast as her formal dress would allow, she saw that her father and William were already sitting down talking amongst themselves. She pasted a bright, if false, smile on her face and entered the room, mentally preparing herself for what would certainly an evening of complete and utter boredom.

The two men rose when she entered and curtsied, William taking her hand and kissing it. Hiding her disgust, she floated over to her place at the table, directly across from William.

"Ah…. My love, dear Elizabeth. How was your day? I hope it was well. I couldn't bear the thought of my flower unhappy." William told her, in a sickening sweet tone that made Elizabeth snort internally. If he used that tone on a daily basis….. she held back her laughter. No man would listen to his commander if he talked like that.

But he didn't normally talk like that. The tone was just for show. William wanted to show the king how much he cared for his daughter. King Henry, although he was arranging her marriage, loved his daughter dearly, and if there was even the possibility of love- he would be happy. So William kept up his charade, delighting the king and infuriating Elizabeth.

"Thank you for asking, my dear William. My day was well. Your mind may rest; I am happy," Elizabeth said, hoping the sarcasm that was infused in her words didn't show.

"Excellent, excellent. Have you given any thought to our wedding? Your father and I have discussed the possibility of Midsummer for the ceremony. I know how much you love Midsummer festivities," William answered, his false tone reemerging. 

Elizabeth sincerely hoped that her involuntary flinch wasn't noticeable. Thoughts of a wedding….. to anyone who wasn't Angel always made her nauseous. Angel's face flashed in her mind and she was calmed, his imaginary presence almost as soothing as the real thing.

The King chatted with William about the country's various affairs and politics, Elizabeth growing more frustrated by the second. She had no desire to be here, sitting with William the Bloody and pretending she was enjoying herself. She didn't know what she was going to do when the time came she had to marry him.

A giant shock struck her, setting fire in her veins, coursing its way through her body. Her nerve endings were burning, buzzing, as if they had a life of their own. Alarmed and frightened, she grabbed the table with such force that a loud crack rumbled through the hall, splintering the wood.

King Henry and William stared at her in disbelief, the king growing more and more angry with the Royal Carpenters by the second. "What kind of shoddy craftsmanship in this?" the king yelled to William. Still staring at the table in shock, William responded with a thoughtful look in his eyes. "One wonders."

But Elizabeth knew it was not the carpenter's fault the wood had cracked. It was something else. She knew it was she who had broken the table, but she did not know how she had did it. The dark mahogany table's wood was at least six inches thick!

She grasped her pewter goblet, the metal crushing in her grasp. Something was seriously wrong.

What was happening to her?

At that exact moment, a horseman was riding quickly through the village, an urgent message for Mr. Giles. Dressed in black, the figure was camouflaged by the night, becoming a part of it. Darkness rode with the rider, his companion, swallowing him up into the jet-black sky. Upon coming to his destination, the rider jumped off his horse and rushed to the door and began to knock loudly.

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming!" a muffled voice was heard from the inside of the cottage. Coming to the front door, the sleepy-eyed Giles openly stared at the messenger.

"Urgent message," the cloaked rider told him, handing him the scroll of parchment. Unrolling it, Giles began to read as the rider mounted his horse and rode off into the night.

Shutting the door behind him, he entered his office, eyes once hazed with sleep widening with every word he read.

"Oh dear," he said softly. "Oh dear."

**

END CHAPTER THREE

A/N- Okay, yay!!!! The actual fic has begun! Review, little readers, tell me what you thought of this chapter.

Next chapter- Buffy begins her duty.


	5. Chapter Four

**

CHAPTER FOUR

It was always a girl. 

Flashes of different women flew through Elizabeth's dreams, running, always running from an unseen foe. They spoke in different languages, but that didn't matter- she could understand them and the urgency of the situation. They were scared, mostly, but in each of them, a tiny grain of relief.

Frightening men with contorted faces, snarling and growling surrounded them. Each girl stood strong, resigned, as if they knew they wouldn't see tomorrow.

A girl in a long dress, running quickly through cobblestone streets, her mane of curly dark hair matted with sweat and dirt. Blood streamed from cuts on her forehead and side, but she wasted no time in attending to them. Her dress was hindering her movement, but she ran with all the speed she could muster. A long piece of wood was clutched in her hand, her knuckles white.

The last image was of a dark skinned woman, face painted with tribal art. A fire burned brightly before her and she circled it, walking with the refined grace of a predator waiting to strike. She stared, and her gaze bore deep, yet she remained silent. She circled the fire again, her attention never wavering.

Elizabeth awoke in a cold sweat, disturbed by her dreams. She had felt everything the girls had, all the fear and excitement and euphoria.

It had scared her more than she ever thought possible.

The morning came, a fresh dawn breaking over the horizon. Elizabeth sighed and left the warm recesses of her bed, feet touching the stone floor and shivering. Dressing, she willed the dreams from her mind and prepared herself for the day.

Morning came too quickly, in Rupert Giles' opinion. He paced around his study; ancient books and volumes of information were spread throughout the room. The desk was covered with papers and notes, the wood surface no longer visible beneath the mountains of research. 

The messenger had come late the night before, and he had not slept since, his mind too intent on the situation before him. He had come to Buffonia for a reason, and now that reason had manifested itself, fifteen years after he had first entered the country's borders, wife and daughter in hand. 

Jenny and Olivia had passed on, leaving Giles alone. Oh, how he wished for his wife and daughter now- maybe they could offer some comfort and support in what he had to do. A difficult task, certainly, but hopefully not impossible.

Rupert Giles was a Watcher. A member of the Watcher's Council, he was schooled in the finest academics and fighting arts. He had spent his childhood in study, with only the tiniest hope that he would ever be able to use his knowledge. 

But now that time had come. The Council was a rigid organization, dating back to..… the beginning of man, Giles guessed. They watched and trained and studied and fought- all for one purpose.

To stop the forces of darkness. Fight the good fight.

Aid the Slayer.

One girl in all the world, chosen randomly in every generation. When one slayer died, another was called. She was the only one who could fight them; she had the strength of ten men and the skill of the finest warrior.

Vampires, Demons- Evil to be eliminated by the slayer. The public would never know of the evil that the slayer fought, the Watchers worked too hard to ensure its secrecy. 

So the Slayer was alone.

Giles hated to do what he was ordered to, but he had no choice. The safety of the kingdom, the world, depended on the Slayer, regardless if she was unaware of it. To subject a girl to the….pain of isolation and violence. It was a cruel act, in Giles' mind, but necessary.

A Slayer had died; a new Slayer was called. Such is the way of things, thought Giles.

But this time, the Chosen One was a fifteen-year-old spirited princess.

Said princess was eating her breakfast, what would have normally been a delicious meal was ruined by her mind's unrest. Thoughts of her dreams plagued her, took over her thoughts so much so she didn't hear her mother calling.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth!" her mother called impatiently, frustrated with her daughter's lack of a response. Shaken from her reverie, Elizabeth left the table and ran to her mother, leaving her half-eaten food behind her.

Her mother's weaving room was at the end of a long stone corridor. The narrow hall had always scared her as a child, and even as a young woman she did her best to avoid it. Today it had disturbed her even more than usual, reminded by a scene in her dream. One of the girls had run down a hallway like this, fear coming off her in waves.

Elizabeth shook her head, trying to clear her mind. If she didn't stop thinking about the dreams, she was going to go crazy. For the hundredth time of the morning, she willed the dreams from her thoughts.

She entered her mother's chambers, Queen Joyce sitting at the loom. Seeing her daughter enter, Joyce spoke.

"Elizabeth. Do try to be more punctual, dear. A Queen must-"

"Always be on time," Elizabeth finished. She knew her mother's rules and could recite them by rote. "I'm sorry….. I was distracted. It wont happen again," she apologized.

"Very well. I've arranged for you to go out and visit the village today. Practice your social skills among the people. A Queen must always be gracious and kind," Joyce smiled, anticipating her daughter's reaction.

As expected, Elizabeth grew excited. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Elizabeth squealed, happy at the prospect of getting outside and into the village.

Joyce smiled in amusement. She loved to see her daughter happy. She knew she could be harsh sometimes, but she really did love her daughter. As her wedding to William approached, Elizabeth's mood became more somber and morose with each passing day. The wild child who had caused her so much trouble when she was younger was all but gone. Joyce sincerely hoped this trip into the village would do her daughter some good.

"Go, child. Dress for your outing," she dismissed Elizabeth, who in turn, raced out of the room.

Bolting down the hallways with an enthusiasm she hadn't expressed since she was a young child, Elizabeth quickly put on her common clothes. A plain brown dress would be her clothes for the village; she didn't want her royal status announced. She would just be a Buffy, a normal girl, shopping for her family in the market. Not Elizabeth, the Princess of Buffonia.

Her excitement overwhelmed her, and for the moment she forgot about her problems. For the first time in a long while, no thinking was done about the future or William or her dreams. She was just a fifteen-year-old girl ready to have some fun.

**

END CHAPTER FOUR

A/N- Review, review, review, (made my point yet?), review, review!

Next chapter- Buffy's visit to town. Buffy sees Giles, meets the o-so-suave Riley (note the sarcasm), and mingle with the village people (NOT the 70's group! I swear!! *g*) 

A/N 2- Anyone willing to create a graphic for Slayer and the Slave for me, please contact me at Sundevil009@yahoo.com. You'd be credited with it on my site, and I'd be eternally grateful. I'd do it myself, but I have an evil computer who thought it was okay to mess up my PhotoShop. Anyone willing, please. : )

Love, D


	6. Chapter Five

**

CHAPTER FIVE

Buffy breathed in the fresh air, almost euphoric from the fact she was out of the castle and in the village with the townspeople. Elizabeth squealed in delight.

Her guard, a young man named Owen was shadowing her, following her at a distance. This irritated Buffy to no end. If you were going to guard a person, stand close to them, or don't guard them at all was her opinion. Owen followed her as she walked through the market crowd, allowing her some semblance of privacy, but Buffy hated his watchful eye. She knew that anything she did or anyone she talked to would be dutifully reported back to the queen.

Walking faster and into the crowed street, Buffy tried to lose her guard. She turned a corner and waited. Owen walked by a few moments later, obviously looking for her. He turned right to a side street to continue his search. Elizabeth let out a breath she'd been holding. Her guard would keep quiet if he thought he had lost the princess, but it would be another matter entirely if he found out she was trying to ditch him.

Seeing that Owen was far enough away, she stepped out of the shadows, and directly into the path of a young man. Knocking him down, Buffy apologized furiously.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologized, looking up into the young man's gaze. He was very tall, having the body of a fighter. Buffy thought he'd look very intimidating, if it weren't for his hair. His unshorn locks hid his face and gave the appearance of a young boy.

"Thank okay, miss," the boy replied, staring at Buffy. Buffy apologized again and went on her way, not noticing the young man's continuing attention.

Riley was smitten. He didn't know her name, he'd never spoken with her, but he was enticed by her. Her blond hair was stunning; none of the other girls had struck him like she. So he followed her, hiding behind various stands whenever she glanced in his direction, and he watched.

"Hey Riley!" two voices called, interrupting his surveillance of the girl. Riley tensed up, as though he'd been caught in the act, until he realized he hadn't been doing anything wrong. A voice in his head objected, somewhere deep in his subconscious he knew that it was probably wrong that he could see her but she couldn't see him. He pushed that voice to the back of his mind, and turned to address the people who had called for him.

Seeing who it was, Riley sighed and turned his attention back on the girl. To his dismay, she had disappeared into the crowd. He turned to Forrest and Graham angrily. If they hadn't called him, he could have followed the blonde haired… goddess.

"What's up, Ri? You're lookin' a little weird. Better get over it, though. Giles has been asking for you. Sounded important. Maybe he's gonna give you a recommendation," his best friend Forrest told him. His anger forgotten, Riley became excited. If Giles was going to give him a recommendation… his future would be set. He raced off in search of the old man.

Riley knew he was a good fighter, if not the best in the program, and he acted like it. Girls flocked to him because he was so good, and if it was validated by Giles- there was no telling the action he'd be seeing in the next few days. Riley desperately wanted to serve under William the Bloody, but he needed a recommendation from the boy's master. He would have gotten it long ago, too, if it weren't for the competition from Liam. 

Liam didn't even want to serve in the army, yet Giles had offered him a position. It infuriated Riley, the fact that he was second best to a guy who didn't even want the thing Riley wanted more than anything. He had humiliated Riley the last time they fought, watched carefully by the boy's master. 

When they had been scheduled to partner each other in training, Giles had observed every session, his hawk like eyes watching for any sign of foul play from Riley. Riley snorted. Never would the noble Liam ever even _imagine_ cheating. Riley had to watch himself, make sure he didn't do anything against the rules, completely different from his normal routine. He would do anything to win; it was how he had come so far in the program.

He arrived at Giles cottage, the older man waiting for him. He stood at attention and waited for Giles to speak.

Giles looked at his charge, hiding a sigh of disappointment. He didn't like Riley, he was often mean and bullied the younger boys, and would do anything to succeed. Maybe a good quality in a military leader, but in a person- Giles shuddered. But he was good soldier, if not a good person.

He fought well; at least Giles was proud of that aspect. But he took no initiative, had no skill when it came to military strategy. He was the type to be fighting on the front lines, not planning the attack; he was the muscle. 

"Riley. I must turn in my recommendation for you at the end of the month. Before I do though, I still need to evaluate some things," Giles told the young man standing at attention. He turned to the wall of his study, taking two swords down from their mountings. The sword was a weapon of strength _and _strategy. Riley had the strength, Giles knew that. He wanted to test Riley's ability to strategize before he made his decision.

He wouldn't be fighting Riley; the younger boy was much stronger than he was. Maybe he would have won a fight with the boy when he was younger, but as his age progressed, his strength diminished. But not today. Today Riley would be fighting his archenemy.

Giles chuckled. Liam was too mature to stoop to Riley's level, but it didn't mean they had to be friends. Liam probably disliked Riley as much as Riley did him, but he would never act on his rage. Liam knew first hand what hatred could do to people, his home and family was destroyed because of it. 

Riley constantly inflamed the situation; his biting comment and verbal abuse would provoke anyone. Thankfully, Liam always brushed him off, but he would never back down from a chance to fight Riley. He had accepted immediately after Giles had offered.

Liam was expected to be arriving now, and Giles wondered where he was. He was never late, except for that one time with the Darla incident. Giles had forgiven him quickly though, amused by the entire situation. He paused in remembrance, chuckling, before he again wondered where Liam was.

From his spot on the stone bench, Liam laughed. The sound was music to his companion's ears, so happy to be in his presence. "I missed you," Buffy admitted to her Angel.

He smiled, "It's only been a few days." She pouted, an expression that always made Angel laugh, and in the flower garden, it only served to make the princess more beautiful.

"Still," she said, her pout increasing.

Angel smiled again, replying, "I know. I missed you too."

Neither spoke for a while, just soaking up each other's presence. There were birds nested in a tree branch above them, and every so often, a baby bird would call for its mother. The gentle hoots of the tiny birds calmed the pair, and for a moment, their problems were forgotten as they sat together.

Relief was temporary however; the sounds of rustling leaves and people approaching broke their reverie. They left the stone bench in search of a more private place to talk.

She told him of her dreams, he to her of Gunn and Giles. This alarmed her, but Angel reassured her, calmly, coolly explaining. She breathed a sigh of relief, and happiness. Sometimes she felt their friendship, relationship, whatever… she felt it was diminished by the fact it must be kept secret. If two persons else knew about it… it seemed to add some validity to the relationship.

She relayed her fears to Angel, and he immediately discredited them. "No, Buffy. What we have is… real," he told her.

"What do we have?" Buffy asked, softly frustrated by the lack of definition in their lives. She was always so confused when it came to Angel. Their relationship as a jumble of contradictions, often crossing the line of 'friends' to 'love' and back to 'friends' again.

Angel coughed nervously, a lump forming in his throat. He didn't know what they had, all he knew was that when he was with her, his worries were forgotten and he was happy.

"I don't know," he said honestly. He thought he loved her, but he wasn't sure. It as all so confusing. When he was with normal girls, he was charming and suave; smooth. But when he was with Buffy, all the awkwardness he had in him seemed to come to surface. "What do you want us to have?" he asked.

Buffy heart began to race, with every step she took toward him it became faster, until she thought her heart would explode. She thought of what Angel was asking, then she thought of her life. The life many would kill for- a princess betrothed to one of the most powerful men in the country. She closed the gap between them, taking a final step until they were touching. 

Hesitating, unsure lips met and they kissed.

And neither could remember a time when they were happier.

**

END CHAPTER FIVE

A/N- Okay, bit of a long chapter (yay!). I'm not as evil to keep our heroes apart! B/A FOREVER! Yes, I'm living in Denial. And having a great time.

REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW!!!!

Next chapter- Buffy and Angel and Giles and Riley. All together. Sounds like a party! Okay, that was really lame. Forgive me, as it's 2 in the morning.

Love, D


	7. Chapter Six

**

CHAPTER SIX

Buffy and Angel sat nestled together, hands roaming freely, passionately kissing. Grass and hay covered them, getting in their clothing and creases, but neither cared. Both were just glad to be in each other's company.

Buffy couldn't remember a time when she felt like this. A thousand hours with William couldn't even compare to a minute with Angel. She was set to marry William, but with the new development in her relationship with Angel… she'd have to fix that. Things looked grim, she'd admit that, but she'd find a way. No way was she going to get married to William the Bloody now. 

Angel wasn't feeling much different. He wondered why they had wasted so much time…dancing with each other. Like a sword fight, thrusting and parrying but never hitting anything. Angel was glad they finally connected. He loved the feeling of her in his arms, how right it felt, how…true.

"Liam!" a voice yelled, sounding more than irritated. "LIAM!" the voice cried, the annoyance increasing.

Angel and Buffy untangled themselves quickly, standing a few feet away from each other as the owner of the voice came into view. Rupert Giles was distressed.

Liam was scheduled to fight Riley and he had not shown up. Giles was quite worried. The usually responsible Liam was missing; no one had seen him since early this morning. Although Giles rationalized that Liam was almost a grown man and could take care of himself, the young man was almost a son to him and he couldn't help but worry.

So he had set off to look for him, searching through the village as quickly as possible. Riley still had to be evaluated, and Giles was missing a fighter. He came to a clearing in the woods, and Giles could almost laugh at the scene before him. If he wasn't so furious, that is.

"Liam!" Giles yelled at the young man, a sheepish grin covering Liam's face.

"Hi Giles," Liam said, his grin expanding. Buffy shifted over to Angel, halfway hiding her body behind his. Giles eyes widened at the sight of the girl, it being so uncharacteristic of Liam. Not the fact he had a girl, because even Giles had told him to slow down and date a little less. The fact that he had neglected his duties for her. What was happening?, Giles wondered.

"Liam," Giles said, readying himself to discipline the young man. The girl stepped out from behind him, causing Rupert's eyes to widen. The figure cast her eyes downward, but Giles could tell immediately who it was. The Princess Elizabeth of Buffonia was with a lowly peasant!

"Princess," Giles bowed, somewhat taken aback by the whole scene. He knew Liam and the princess had a relationship, but he didn't know exactly what that relationship was. He had watched them years ago, Elizabeth still but a young girl, and they seemed the best of friends. Now, several years later, both had matured, and it seemed their relationship had changed. This was bad on many levels, thought Giles. 

__

So many levels.

They could never be together, Giles rationalized; it would be too hard. It should be stopped immediately, before the relationship could progress any further. He didn't know it was a lost cause. But even more importantly, was the destiny of one Elizabeth of Buffonia.

Besides the fact he was a lowly peasant, the Slayer could not have a boyfriend. The Slayer had to be alone. 

Always alone.

Liam couldn't be around when Elizabeth was officially called for her sacred duty. It had to be just him and Elizabeth, together as she was introduced to her calling. Giles saw a perfect opportunity present itself; the princess was right here in front of him.

"Liam! Go to my chambers! Riley is waiting. Princess, please come with us," he said, an element of false sternness coloring his voice. 

Buffy glanced worriedly at her Angel, who in turn, smiled back at her. "Don't worry about him. He's faking it. He's not mad, he just making himself sound like a commander," he whispered to her so Giles couldn't hear. Buffy sighed in relief, and gently squeezed their entwined hands. Angel brought her hand up to kiss it, which he did gently. 

Giles harrumphed from in front of them, all to aware of the scene behind him. 

This relationship would have to be fixed. Later, Giles vowed. Now he had a fighter to evaluate.

"Quickly," he told the lagging pair, the exasperation clear in his voice. Elizabeth and Liam picked up their pace so they were side by side with Giles. Liam attempted contact.

"Giles," he said probingly, wondering if the old man truly _was_ mad. Giles turned to Liam, his face a cold mask, but his eyes betrayed him. In them, there was the familiar element of warmth, not anger. "Later," Giles said plainly, ending the conversation. The obligatory explanation would have to wait, Liam guessed. Oh well, he thought, he wasn't too happy about having to explain himself to begin with, and if a potentially embarrassing conversation could be put off for a while, so be it.

The group reached the cottage soon after, their quickened pace causing them to cover more distance. Buffy was surprised that Giles could walk that fast and not be out of breath, not be puffing and panting as she was. Giles hair was graying, betraying his age. She had known Giles since she was a young child; he was good friend of her mother, Queen Joyce. He would often come around to the castle, but Buffy had hardly talked to him. She respected the old man, knew his story, but she really didn't know him.

Giles stopped them just outside the door and prevented them from entering. "We all have much to talk about," he said, eyeing the pair, "but later. Liam you are to fight Riley, while myself and the Princess watch. And Princess-" he paused until he was sure he had her complete attention, "for now, you're not a Princess. You're just a normal peasant girl, invited by Liam. Riley mustn't know about you."

Elizabeth nodded quickly, showing her understanding. "For now, your name isn't Elizabeth. It's…" he paused, trying to think up a name. Liam interrupted, "Buffy. Call her Buffy," he said, eliciting a grin from Elizabeth.

Buffy smiled widely at Giles look of confusion. "Okay, if that's is the name you want..." he said, perplexed, "that's certainly an interesting choice…" He should his head, deciding to not think about it.

Liam laughed silently. Buffy _was _certainly an interesting name; he knew that when he chose it for Elizabeth. S he had also questioned the name, until Liam explained its origin. Elizabeth was the Princess of Buffonia. Buffonia- Buffy. She looked at him strangely, not really liking the name in the beginning. That when she started talking up to calling him 'Angel.'

Buffy remembered the lovingly called 'naming fiasco' quite well. 'Angel' came about, not only because she thought it was true, but because of the added bonus of making him mad. Hey, she thought, he named me something as ridiculous as 'Buffy.' Payback. She grinned even wider.

Liam opened the door of the cottage, holding it open for Giles and Buffy, before he closed it and entered himself. Riley was sitting like the lumbering oaf he was. There was no excess of brainpower in Riley's case, thought Liam smugly. He was jus a bully; he couldn't even read. Not that it mattered, really. Liam could read and write in several languages, but none of that mattered when it came to the military. It was just fight, kill, and destroy in the Royal Buffonian Army.

Buffy gasped at the young man already inside the room. It was the one whom she knocked over the market! Said young man quickly got up to his feet and stood at attention, waiting for Giles to speak.

Riley was stunned. He stood out of reflex, overwhelmed by the girl before him. It was the blonde… goddess from the market! He puffed out his chest, in an attempt to look manlier.

The two fighters each took up their swords and bowed to each other, and Buffy laughed at both's extreme reluctance to do so. Pure contempt was written over each of their faces as they exchanged blows, neither winning nor losing for a long time. Giles noted every thrust and swing in his mind, making his evaluation.

Suddenly, Liam lunged towards Riley, catching him off guard. He disarmed him quickly, throwing Riley's sword across the room, just as Giles had taught him to do. Giles rose from his seat while Buffy clapped politely from her chair.

"Thank you, Riley, Liam. That was most enlightening. I'll have your evaluation by the end of the week," he told Riley, who moved to exit the cottage, but not before casting one last glance at the girl from the market.

She was standing a little to close to Liam for Riley's comfort. To his dismay, the pair leaned in closer together and kissed gently. Fires of fury burned in Riley's eyes, his anger increasing with every passing second.

Buffy and Liam were content kissing one another, but broke it off quickly because of their surroundings. They were in the boy's master's house, after all. There were better places to continue those types of activities. "Angel," Buffy whispered, "Let's get out of here." Angel fervently agreed, and the pair tried to escape unnoticed; Giles was dismissing Riley. 

But Giles was no fool; he could see them out of the corner of his eye. No way was he going to let them go, with all the stuff they had to talk about.

"Oh, Buffy, Liam? Stay here. I do believe we have to have a conversation," he said pleasantly. Regardless of his tone, the statement had its desired affect. The pair froze near the doorway, a pang of dread filling both their stomachs. They did _not_ want to have a 'conversation' with Giles.

Riley's ears perked up at the name of the girl. It sounded so… interesting. Exotic.

Buffy.

He liked the sound it made when it rolled off the tongue. Buffy, he said again in his mind, Buffy.

Riley looked at Liam and Buffy, his jealousy rising. He wanted the girl. He vowed that this was one contest that Liam would not win.

**

END CHAPTER SIX

A/N- Bit of a long chapter for me. I tried to bash Riley as much as possible w/o sounding like a pure bashing fic. Yes, donna has Season 4 issues. No, donna does not need anger management about Riley. I swear! The lamp broke on its own!! It did! Don't look at me like that. It did.

Yes, yes. Denial girl. ::resigned sigh::. Anyway, review!!!!!!! REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!

Next chapter- The dreaded 'conversation' and Buffy is introduced to her calling.


	8. Chapter Seven

**

CHAPTER SEVEN

Giles shut the door behind Riley as he exited, and turned to the pair, now positioned in the sitting room. Their hands entwined, and they stared at him resolutely, as if they thought a fight would ensue.

Buffy grasped her Angel's hand tightly, her countenance quickly morphing into one of worry. Angel echoed her feelings, comforting her- at least she wasn't alone in this.

Liam glanced at Giles worriedly. As a boy, he'd witnessed and been on the receiving end of many a serious lecture, and Giles' face was looking extremely similar to those situations. Angel's fear rose a notch.

Giles sighed and cleaned his glasses, a fear tactic in his arsenal. The longer he stayed silent, the more worried they would get. Giles chuckled slightly to himself, careful not to let a smile crack through his stern carapace. The entire situation would be a waste if he cracked now.

"Liam, Princess," he acknowledged the pair, "It seems we have a bit of a problem on our hands."

Liam feigned confusion, "We do?" 

Giles sighed exasperatedly. "Don't test me, Liam. Yes, we do," he repeated, "and it involves the relationship you two have!"

"What about it?" Elizabeth asked innocently.

Giles sighed again, "You both know very well 'what about it'! It's improper! You," he said, pointing to Elizabeth, "are the _Princess _of Buffonia!"

Elizabeth just stared at him, "So?" she asked defiantly.

Giles struggled to keep his temper in check. Going off on the royal Princess wouldn't be a good thing, even if he was a good friend of the Queen.

"He," Giles continued, pointing to Liam as he spoke, "is a former _slave_! A lowly peasant! He may have been the Prince of his country, but in Buffonia, he is lower than dirt!" he yelled.

Giles watched as Liam's face fell at his comment. Seeing this, he softened, sympathetic to his fears. Giles knew what it was like to feel you were not worthy of a woman; he had felt the very same thing with Jenny. She was nothing short of a goddess, why would she want a shy student? He felt for Liam.

"Look," he said plainly, "This isn't my choice. If it was up to me, you guys could be together all you want. But it isn't up to me," he told them honestly. Giles hated being the bearer of bad news, but it must be done, he reminded himself. The relationship _had_ to be stopped, at all cost. If Liam and his Slayer were angry with him for a while, it was better in the long run.

"We know it's wrong, Giles," Liam told him, his hand still clasped with Elizabeth, "Don't you think we know that? It goes against...everything! I'm am 'lower than dirt!'' he yelled, quoting Giles.

"Now, Liam, you know I didn't mean that," Giles told him, but Liam just waved a hand.

"Her father _killed_ my father, Giles! You may have forgotten that, but I haven't! I remember everyday! He destroyed my life and my home! But when I look at her, I forget about that. It doesn't matter that her father killed my family and gave me to her as a slave. All that goes away and I'm left with just her, just Buffy, and I've never been happier. I know it goes against every rule of law and nature, but you know what? I don't care," he finished, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

Buffy squeezed his hand, a gesture of support. She was deeply moved by his heartfelt speech. She knew that their blossoming relationship had problems; she was feeling guilty for her father's actions, he felt like he was unworthy of her. Although each of them tried to soothe their partner's fears, both couldn't help but believe what their feelings were telling them.

Giles looked at his charge in shock. Obviously the feelings ran deeper than he thought. Now he _really_ wasn't enjoying this job.

"That maybe so…" he continued lamely, "But…" he sighed and gave up his attempt at an argument. Looking at their faces, he was brought back to a time twenty or so years ago, when a young Rupert Giles and Jana Calderash were begging for his father's approval. Jana was a lowly gypsy, scum to the likes of Giles and his father, but Jana was special. Giles remembered his father's harsh word and stern face as he sent the couple out of his house. Jana gave up the old nomadic ways of the gypsies, changed her name to Jenny, and moved far, far away from Lord William Giles. Disowned by his father, and almost by the Watcher's Council, Rupert Giles knew about forbidden love.

"You'll never be able to be together, you know that, right?" he asked them, a last ditch attempt to get his mission completed. It as weak, he knew, but he found he didn't have the strength to argue. Every time he looked at the pair his thoughts went straight to Jenny. Maybe the relationship wasn't _doomed_. He and Jenny had pulled it off…right? 

Another part of Giles brain was screaming loudly against him, and it was the only thing that was keeping Giles from cracking. You and Jenny were different, the little voice told him, and you weren't a member of the Royal Family! Think of the Slayer! The Slayer's duty! The voice was screaming now, reason returning to him. She was the Princess, and even if she didn't know it yet, the Slayer. It had to be stopped.

A wave of resolve passed through him, and he prepared once again to resume the position of interrogator/lecturer. He took a deep breath and stood resolutely, ready to face the pair.

Buffy and her Angel watched as a war raged inside Giles. They could see his indecision his want to believe and give in. Angel's words had their desired affect. Liam meant everything he had said to Giles, and it felt good to have put his feelings out there.

"It has to be stopped," he said flatly, trying not to show the emotion he was feeling. He really wished they could be together, hell, there was nothing that would make him happier. He saw himself mirrored in their faces, and it scared him that he was the figure playing Lord William Giles.

Buffy and her Angel stared at each other, knowing it was pointless to argue anymore. Of course they wouldn't stop seeing each other, but both realizing nothing would be gained by more argument. 

They just nodded and Giles stared at them with disbelief. He knew they paid no heed to his word, would not follow his mandates. At least he warned them, was Giles final thought. They've been warned.

Liam stood, "I'm covering guard duty for Gunn, his sister's sick. I have to go," he told Giles. The pair moved to leave, but Giles stopped them. 

"Princess?" he questioned, gaining her attention, "a word?" he asked. She nodded, exchanging a worried look with Liam. "Of course," she said flatly.

Liam left, glancing behind him as the boy's maser shut the door to his cottage. He would be late for guard duty, but he desperately wanted to know what Buffy and Giles were talking about. He turned the corner of the house, settling beneath an open window. From his spot, he could hear the exchange between Buffy and Giles, and could peer into the sitting area.

Giles walked over to where the princess sat; the grave and serious look covering his face scared Buffy.

He spoke the words he had memorized as a child, each letter and sound deeply ingrained in his mind.

"In every generation, there is a Chosen One."

A look of deep confusion crossed her face,

"Huh?"

**

END CHAPTER SEVEN

A/N- I think we know the drill by now. This is the part where I beg for reviews. ***Beg, Beg* **:) Sundevil009@yahoo.com

Sneak Preview of Chapter 8-

////"I don't have a destiny," she told him, wondering about his mental health. She'd always thought him to be a little eccentric, but she didn't think he was crazy_. Until now, that is.////_

Love, d


	9. Chapter Eight

**

CHAPTER EIGHT

Giles look at the Princess in worry. Obviously this was going to be harder than he had anticipated.

"Huh?" 

How did you tell a Slayer about her calling? They didn't teach this in Watcher's training. How does one go about revealing a girl's _destiny_? 

The confusion on Elizabeth's face was growing with every second.

"Oh dear," said Giles, his own worry increasing. "Oh dear."

He paced around the small sitting room, circling Elizabeth, who was fidgeting in her chair. He cast strange looks that worried Elizabeth.

"Mr. Giles? What?" she asked with confusion. She still had no idea why she was here. She had thought she would be here for a nice lecture, but it wasn't sounding very much like a lecture. All Giles had done was pace and make a cryptic statement.

"In every generation-" Giles started, but was cut off by Elizabeth.

"There is a Chosen One. Yeah, you said that already. Is that supposed to mean anything? I don't mean to be rude, but I ditched my guard and I have to be back at the castle by nightfall," said Elizabeth. "My guard will get in trouble if I'm not back," she told Giles, moving to leave.

Giles paused in thought. "Who is your guard?" he asked Elizabeth.

"Owen."

"Good. He will be fine. I taught him everything he knows. He'll get himself out of trouble, and make up an excuse for you. Stay here. We have a lot to talk about," he said gravely.

Elizabeth looked at him strangely, "Riiight," she said warily, retaking her seat. "So what's this important thing we have to talk about?"

Giles gave her a stern look. If her cavalier attitude didn't change…well, the world was doomed. Another part of him gave into reason- maybe he shouldn't be making his judgements just yet. The girl didn't even know what she was dealing with.

"Your destiny," he said simply. Not very specific, but it was the best he could explain it.

"I don't have a destiny," she told him, wondering about his mental health. She'd always thought him to be a little eccentric, but she didn't think he was crazy. Until now, that is. 

Now, she was sure of it. He was a friend of her mother. All of her mother's friends were crazy.

Buffy thought her mother's friend Pat was insane. Pat was her mother's best friend, and a very nice woman, but she just rubbed Buffy the wrong way. Ever since she was a child, she avoided Pat as much as she could. 

"Elizabeth!" Giles voice called, bringing her back to reality.

  
"Your destiny has been set, Elizabeth. Your path has already been chosen for you. Come with me please," he told her, sweeping out of the room in an overly dramatic fashion that usually would have made Elizabeth laugh. Not today... today she was in a state of pure and utter confusion. She followed him numbly, her bafflement made clear by the expression on her face.

Liam was in a state very similar to Buffy's. From his place beneath the window, he heard everything Giles had said to his girlfriend, and he was just as confused as she was. Giles was usually so clear and concise, his years of schooling and study always coming into account. Now he was speaking like a common beggar, crazy with hunger and grief. Something was definitely wrong. And Liam was _going_ to find out what it was.

Buffy followed Giles through the darkened streets, shivering from the chill nightfall had brought. The days in Buffonia were temperate and comfortable, but when nightfall came it was always cold. He spoke quickly, quietly, and Buffy had to run to keep up with him.

  
"Keep up, Buffy" he said, using her name in case they passed a townsperson. He took a deep breath and began his story.

"My name is Rupert Giles. I am a Watcher," he told her.

"A Watcher?" she asked.

"A group of scholars dating back to the dawn of man. We are trained in the finest arts of academia and fighting. We devote our entire lives...our entire existences to one purpose. We are born to aid the Slayer."

Buffy looked at him, "Huh?"

"In every generation there is a Chosen One-" he began.

"You've been saying that over and over again, but I still have no idea what that means!" she exclaimed frustratedly. This entire situation was completely frustrating. She had a good day- wake up, go to the village, kiss her Angel, and watch her new boyfriend fight. All in all, a good day. Mr. Giles' cryptic tale was starting to put a damper on her spirits.

Giles glared at the young princes. "Well, yes, if you would just let me _finish_!" he said heatedly. Elizabeth wasn't the only one who was frustrated.

"Sorry," she said contritely.

"Well, yes, as I was saying. In every generation there is a Chosen One. One with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires, stop the spread of their evil, and the swell of their numbers. She is the Slayer," he finished.

Buffy just stared at him. All of the sudden she burst out laughing. She snorted loudly, eliciting a few strange glances from the occasional passerby.

"Buffy!" Giles scolded. "Buffy, do be quiet!"

She continued laughing. "V-vampires?" she asked when she could breathe again. "Are you serious?" she snorted. This man was definitely crazy. _Definitely _crazy.

Buffy turned to the boys' master, the look on his face clearly indicating he was indeed serious. She sobered almost immediately. 

"Your really _are_ serious?" she asked wide-eyed. Obviously this man was farther gone than she'd thought.

"Yes. I am. Every nightmare from your childhood is real- vampires, demons, all of it. A Slayer dies, another is called. It is your destiny. You are the Slayer, and it's your job to fight," he said seriously. He didn't want to be the bearer of bad news; he didn't want to tell the young Princess that her life would never be the same.

Buffy moved to object the old man, but something stopped her. A searing pain erupted in her stomach, almost crippling her.

"You feel it, don't you? It's them. You can feel them now, the vampires. You can sense them. They are all around you," Giles told her, taking over the role of teacher. "Sense them! Where are they?" he encouraged her. He handed her a wooden stake. "Go to them!"

Buffy held her stomach in an effort to calm the pain. She held up the stake in one hand, looking questioningly at Giles. "What's this for?" she asked. 

Giles just smiled, "You'll know when you need to use it," he said. He turned and left into the shadows, leaving Buffy alone.

"Giles?" she asked in panic. He did _not _just leave her alone at night. He did _not_.

It seemed he did.

A growl came from the shadows, making Buffy squeal in surprise. Something else was here… and it didn't sound friendly.

The man from the dream! He appeared from the shadows, his face contorted in a grotesque mask. Buffy grasped the stake in her hand, suddenly knowing what to do with it. 

She plunged the stake into the beast's heart, watching in shock as the man exploded into dust. She stared at the floating ashes, and Giles emerged from his spot in the shadows.

"You see? You see your power over them?" he asked her.

Buffy, unable to form a coherent thought, just stared the wooden stake in shock.

**

END CHAPTER EIGHT

  
A/N- Hey guys! I'm going away the week of the 17th, so this'll be the last update in awhile. Tell me what you thought of it. Sundevil009@yahoo.com


	10. Chapter Nine

**

CHAPTER NINE

"You are the Slayer."

Giles' words echoed in Elizabeth's mind as she snuck back towards the castle. She spotted Owen near the gates, and laughed as he nearly wept in relief. 

"Princess!" he called her over to him.

She approached him, using her smile to blind him. She gave him her biggest grin, "Hello Owen," she said flirtatiously, swaying her hips. Seeing she had his attention, she snorted internally.

Works every time.

Owen wasn't the only guard who didn't always think with his mind.

"Thanks for covering for me," she said in the same flirtatious tone, batting her eyelashes seductively.

"You-you're welcome, Princess," Owen stuttered, Buffy's act affecting him. Buffy snorted again.

Boys.

Well, not _all_ boys. She smiled as she thought of her Angel. The whole Slayer announcement had seriously ruined their day. The Slayer. Wow. She still wasn't exactly sure what to think about that.

Giles had explained everything to her, and most of her still thought he was crazy. Why would she be the…_Chosen One_? Sounded important. _Too_ important for her.

She was after all, just a Princess. Sure she would be queen someday, but even that didn't mean she had any power. Her husband, the king would rule the land, even if she was the real heir to the throne. She would be a helpless bystander while William brought the kingdom deeper into war and destruction.

William. Elizabeth groaned loudly at the thought of her 'fiancée.' She hated the man, she had a boyfriend whom she was actually in love with, and she was still set to marry William the Bloody. She knew she had to find a solution, and quickly, but right now she didn't see anything. Honestly, the future looked grim.

A thought stuck her… _a boyfriend whom she was actually in love with_… she gasped. She really did love him. She knew she cared about him, but she didn't know if she _loved_ him. She shivered in her excitement. Now she only had to get him to reciprocate. Angel was harder to read than anyone else she knew. She knew he cared, but was it _love_? She really hoped so.

She _really _hoped so.

This was weighing on her mind even more heavily than the Slayer stuff.

Buffy groaned at the thought of that too. She had killed the…vampire or whatever, but she still had her doubts. She didn't know how else to explain it, but Giles couldn't be right. He _couldn't_. Could he?

The man had disappeared right before her eyes. A trick off the light. Buffy sighed as she remembered it was completely dark out, no light to trick. Her imagination? If she didn't see what she thought she did, then maybe she should be committed instead of Giles.

How else could she explain the dreams? Or the broken table? The crushed metal cup? The pain in her stomach?

She sighed, rubbing her temple. These could be thoughts for another day. She shifted her mind back to more…pleasurable topics. Like her Angel.

She smiled involuntarily at the thought of him.

The he in question was deeply confused. Prince Liam of Galway went to the finest schools in the kingdom, and was, by all accounts one of the most promising scholars in the country. Liam of the Royal Buffonian Army's Military Training Program was the finest fighter and military strategists in the Program. He was all of that, and he still couldn't figure out exactly what he had witnessed earlier that night. 

He had watched from a distance as Buffy and Giles strode through the streets, finally stopping on the outskirts of town near the brush of the forest. She had grasped a wooden stick and had stabbed a man, who in turn had exploded into dust. Maybe he was going crazy. A lot of that going around lately, he snorted.

He had listened beneath a window, eavesdropped as best he could while his mentor and girlfriend had exchanged cryptic words. He followed them closely enough to hear everything Giles had said to Buffy, and he was baffled as to what had happened.

The Slayer. He thought he remembered reading about them once, back in Galway when he was a child. It was a legend, a story for fools, told to children to scare them in the night. She was six feet tall, muscles bulging, an Amazonian warrior! Angel thought of Buffy. She certainly wasn't any of those things. She was barely five feet tall.

What did all of this mean? He was closer to Giles than he ever was to his own father, and viewed the man as such. But did he really know him at all? Giles had an entire life Liam knew nothing about. It made him wonder what else he didn't know.

His sleep was unrestful, the situation weighing heavily on his mind. 

Elizabeth didn't sleep well either, her mind to active with thought about the night's activities. She tossed and turned in her large four poster bed, tangling herself in the soft sheets. Unable to sleep, she sighed heavily and got up. Moving to her window, she opened it and watched the sun rise over the horizon, welcoming the new day.

Movement was finally heard a few minutes later, people starting to awake inside the castle. She dressed slowly, tired from lack of sleep. She knew she would be paying for that later, but the entire Giles/Slayer/Angel situation wasn't going to allow her to sleep anytime soon.

She made a sound of dissention. It wasn't worth worrying about, and she decided she wouldn't anymore. Forget Giles and his 'Chosen One.' It didn't matter to her. The only thing that mattered now was finding a way to get rid of William and live happily ever after with her Angel.

Rupert Giles paced nervously around his study. It seemed he'd been doing a lot of that lately.

What if she didn't believe him? What if she didn't accept her Calling? Giles had read the Watchers' diaries, but few had spoken of troubles with their charge. Most Slayers were raised from birth in their Watcher's care, but Elizabeth was different. She was a member of the Buffonian Royal Family!

The Watcher's Council had taken their chances 15 years ago; deciding that Elizabeth would probably never be Called anyway. There were hundreds of Potential Slayers in the world. Why worry about one?

Giles snorted. 'Why worry?' indeed. Idiots.

He needed to visit with the Queen. Of course he wouldn't divulge any information about Elizabeth and her Calling, but he did need to talk to his old friend. And if he was lucky, he would run into the princess so they could converse.

Young recruits stood at attention, lined up obediently outside Giles cottage, ready for morning exercises. All were dressed in the simple brown tunic that identified them as Giles'.

"Practice is cancelled for today, boys. I have business to do with the queen. Report here tomorrow morning as usual," he told his students. Whispers went through the small crowd, and Giles smiled as he heard what he thought was a cry of joy. His boys _did_ need a break. So did he, for that matter. The Program and his Watcher duties were already becoming stressful.

Liam stayed in place while the line dispersed, the students happy for a day off. He was uneasy, waiting to talk to Giles about what had plagued his thoughts since last night.

"Liam, man! Come on, let's go! I need to find me a woman. I need your expertise!" Gunn joked, pulling Liam. "Let's go, man!" he repeated, after he saw his friend wasn't moving with him. A suggestion like that would usually excite Liam, Gunn knew it. He loved chasing after women. He loved the Hunt. And he was damn good at it.

Gunn knew something was wrong. "Liam?"

Liam brushed him off, "Nothing. I just have to speak with Giles. I'll see you later," he said, following after his aging mentor.

Gunn stared at Liam as he exited, following Giles. Something was _definitely_ wrong. He was only this distant when something happened with… The Princess! Of course. Gunn sighed after his friend. He was a hopeless cause.

Giles strode quickly through the village only pausing briefly at the outskirts of town. For Liam, it was enough. He cornered the old man, startling him.

Giles jumped, but he was calmed when he saw who it was. "Oh, hello, Liam," he said. He wasn't really sure what to say to Liam anymore. The whole ordeal with the Princess... Giles was sure Liam wasn't very happy right now.

Liam's face clouded over in anger and frustration. "What the hell was that last night?" he bit out harshly, a bit more so than he intended. He was very frustrated with this entire situation. He needed answers, and if he was being rude, so be it. 

Giles looked at him, mentally chastising himself. He should have known Liam would follow, for he cared too much for Elizabeth. Another complication on the increasingly long list.

Giles sighed, a sound that clearly indicated his frustration. "This is bloody fantastic, you know that? Terrific," the older man said sarcastically. Oh well, thought Giles, he couldn't do much about it now, could he. Maybe he could use Liam. Maybe it wouldn't be _all_ bad.

But Liam was still angry with Giles, full of the kind of anger that stews and seethes. The kind that threatens to explode if not dealt with.

Giles saw him and began the speech he had memorized.

"My name is Rupert Giles. I am a Watcher."

He began the story of his life, and with it, he hoped for some understanding.

**

END CHAPTER NINE

A/N- I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. Tell me what you thought of this chapter! Review Sundevil009@yahoo.com 


	11. Chapter Ten

**

CHAPTER TEN

Jessie was scared, plain and simple. Terrified. He knew it wasn't very fitting to say so, but he was, and he didn't think he could hide it from his Mistress.

Darla would not be happy. No, not happy at all. He dreaded the thought of telling her. 

The Slayer was here. In Buffonia.

Not happy at all.

Jesse was trapped by the daylight, forced to stay inside until night fell. Then he would go to his Mistress, tell her the news, and hope he wouldn't get staked right there on the spot. 

He was fed up with being Darla's minion. Of course, he would never tell that to anyone, lest he risk expulsion from the ranks. Sure, being a childe of Darla wasn't a loving experience, but at least you were protected. It was better than being alone, left to fend for yourself. Jesse had been seriously contemplating leaving the fold, going out on his own. With the apparent return of the Slayer, he quickly struck down those thoughts.

Stick together. Stay together. That would be the motto of vampires in Buffonia until the Slayer was killed. Until then, it was a game of constant vigilance, at least for Jesse. Darla would no doubt have a plan to crush the Slayer, make her suffer and curse the day she was born, but Jesse was going to be safe nonetheless. Darla had his allegiance, but not always his faith.

The sun was setting quickly, darkness overtaking the village. He could leave his confines soon, just as the last rays of the sun touched the earth. People were scurrying about outside his rooms and through the thatched walls and windows he saw them and felt the Hunger. The call of their blood. He was hungry.

He quelled his desire and sighed as the last people hurried past his shaded window. People knew to stay indoors after dark, vampires had to catch stragglers in the twilight if they wanted to eat. He was regretful, and hungry, but he knew he had a job to do. If this Slayer was as strong as the last one, they were in for a fight.

Jesse was young, still a fledgling, but he'd heard stories from the Elders about the last Buffonian Slayer. She had caused mass hysteria among the vampire community, and it was only quieted by her death. By Darla's hands, of course- that was how she came so far in the vampire ranks. She was the favorite childe of her Master, when he was conveniently killed Darla took over the line, the Order of Aurelius. By killing the Slayer, she was given something better than leadership-- infamy.

The sun had set and full darkness had descended itself upon the village. Jesse exited his daytime refuge glad to be out in the open air. He remembered his life as a human. No, he didn't miss it, but from time to time he did miss the potential for fresh air.

The town was deserted at night, only vampires walked after nightfall. The people knew nothing about vampires, but they did know that those who stayed out after dark generally didn't come home.

He was nervous. He neared Darla's quarters and fear overtook him, almost paralyzing him. What if Darla staked him? If he told her the news, there was a possibility. Darla was known for her outbursts of fury, and no one was exempt. What if he didn't tell her? If she found out he didn't tell her, then he'd definitely be staked. Weighing his options, he began walking again.

He reached Darla's rooms much sooner than he would have liked, time always going faster when you don't want it to. Jesse admired the vampire's headquarters. There was a dark romanticism about it; lush colors and fabrics accented the dimly lit room where Darla conducted her business. She turned humans in this room, humans lured by her beauty and promises.

She hadn't turned anyone for a while though, nearly a year. She was angered, the one she wanted to turn wouldn't come willingly, and until then she had stopped all turning by all vampires in her line. Everyday that passed by that she failed to turn her conquest, she grew more and more irate.

Darla was a fearsome vampiress, powerful and the head of the Aurelius line. She held Jesse's existence in her hands; she could end his unlife on a whim. Jessie was more than frightened of her. But an irate Darla-- Jesse was terrified.

He had even considered bringing in her conquest by force, just to get it over with. No, not with Darla. Always doing it the hard way. He could just injure Liam so he'd be on the brink of death, then deliver him to Darla to turn. But no, Darla liked the Chase.

Darla lay on her bed, her favorite childe, Druscilla with her. Sometimes he envied Druscilla, the attention she got from the Mistress. But most of the time he didn't-- it was said that she was crazy, she had visions and could read minds. He didn't know though, because Dru never strayed far enough away from Darla to have a conversation. He really hoped she couldn't see what he was thinking now.

Jesse thought of the news he was about to share. The Slayer was back in Buffonia, and she was a Princess at that. A Council of Elders would have to be called, alerting everyone of her presence. Plans would be formed, alliances would be made (and probably broken), quiet panic would descend upon the vampire community. Still, it had to be done. He approached his Mistress and her childe.

Druscilla giggled a sound that was enough to chill Jesse's undead bones. She put a finger up to her mouth, indicating quiet. "Somebody's got a secret..." she said in a singsong voice that could have belonged to a young child.

Darla's eyes hardened and Jesse's fear rose up a notch. "You wished for an audience," she said, annoyed that the young fledgling would have the audacity to request it.

"Y-yes, Mistress," Jesse stuttered in fear.

"Well?" Darla asked, her annoyance even more evident.

"T-the Slayer, Mistress. She has returned," Jesse said gravely, trying not to stutter as he did so.

Darla had not really been paying attention, but she jerked her head violently to face the young vampire. "What?" she asked dangerously, as if daring him to retract his statement.

"The new Slayer has been called. I saw her kill last night, but I was caught by the sun," said Jesse nervously, explaining himself.

"Well? Who is she?" Darla asked forcefully. "Is she strong?" she added as an afterthought.

Jesse gulped. Now for the big news. This could cause even more problems than the return of the Slayer. 

"Princess Elizabeth," he said quietly.

Darla looked at him strangely. "What about her?" she asked exasperatedly.

"She's the new Slayer," he revealed, "but she looked untrained."

Darla smiled an evil grin, one with such malice it scared Jesse. "Interesting," she said simply.

"You may go," she told Jesse, dismissing him. He turned to leave, but Darla called him back.

"That was very good of you, Jesse," she said. It sounded like ordinary praise, but Jesse knew it was something else. Darla didn't give praise, except to Druscilla.

"Thank you," said Jesse warily, moving to go.

"Oh, and Jesse?" she called.

He turned to her, only to have a wooden stake plunged into his heart.

Druscilla laughed in delight as Darla wiped Jesse's ashes from her hands.

**

END CHAPTER 10

A/N- Short chapter, I know, but we got some nice little revelations don't we? Where is Donna taking this, you ask? Well, mwoohaha!! You'll just have to wait until the next chapter. Review Sundevil009@yahoo.com 


	12. Chapter Eleven

** 

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Silence descended over the two men as the walked. Liam's mind was reeling from Giles' monologue, the startling revelations overtaking him. That had all happened? Why wasn't Giles insane?

Liam had asked for everything, and Giles had obliged. And by everything, Liam meant everything- no detail was spared, nothing was sugar coated. 

Liam was half-wishing he hadn't asked. He knew things now, things no one should have to know or go through. He respected Giles a lot more now; he knew the history behind the man. Liam mulled over everything. Rupert Giles was hidden in the public eye, no one knowing his true identity. The stern image that was projected to the world was just a hard outer shell. No one knew Giles. And Liam was ashamed he'd never cared until now.

The two men came upon the castle walls, and Giles and Liam, bearing the seal of the Royal Buffonian Guard, bypassed the guards without incident. The massive stone wall was a formidable sight; one of the castle's few barriers against outside attack. Liam thought it funny how a country with so many enemies, so much destruction in its wake, could have such lax security. He remembered having at least twice the amount of guards at the old palace in Galway, all lethal killers. Still, they hadn't stopped King Henry when he came calling.

His father had been foolish. He'd always thought so, but even more so today. He looked at the guards around the inner courtyard, cheerful and carefree, and snorted a sound of regret. It would have been so easy… But no, his father was King Connor, the fool. _Harm no one._ Liam found it odd, that as Connor lay bleeding on the cold stone floor, he so quickly ordered revenge. Liam guessed that being stabbed did that to you. Liam did his best to calm the fury in him… How could these people live so happily? But they did, and Liam realized long ago there wasn't much he could do about it without killing himself in the process.

Giles and Liam entered the castle, and passed through the Great Hall. Liam looked on in awe at the beauty of the palace. He sometimes missed his home, but the dull ache in his chest had lessened, and he barely thought of his sister's pale and lifeless body anymore. But being in the palace brought many of those memories back to Liam, he was almost overwhelmed. Another memory of this very room, where he had been dragged and kicked to Buffy's feet, his hands and feet bound tightly with the chains of slavery. He never properly thanked the Princess for what she did. He was sure she knew how thankful he was, but he had never outright and said it. He'd never thanked her for his freedom.

Giles left Liam in search of the Queen and he was free to wander around the large palace, his memory taking him back to the days when innocence reigned true and darkness was only in his imagination.

Princess Elizabeth smiled a strained smile, grinding her teeth. "Of Course," she agreed with a smile, not quite sure of exactly what she was agreeing to. William had gone on and on about some inane topic, and she had immediately lost interest. She wished she could be Buffy again. Elizabeth was so… boring. Passive and demure, just a Princess should be. Buffy had a spirit, not a fading smile.

She sat in the luncheon, staring at William as he talked, oblivious to her inattention. She stared at the wall, her gaze drifting. God, she wished to get out of here. Out of these formal clothes. Her gown was beautiful, but restricting, its large skirt did nothing but hinder her movement.

It would be horrible attire for slaying… Elizabeth immediately struck those thoughts from her mind. She was _not _the Slayer, or whatever Giles had said. She was just imagining everything…. None of that happened last night. It didn't. It _didn't_, she told herself. It _didn't._

William paused in his monologue, obviously expecting a response. He looked as if he thought he should be commended for something. Elizabeth snapped out of her denial daydream.

"Why yes, of course, William. That's wonderful," Buffy said, faking an answer. He looked satisfied, and he took her hand across the table and brushed a gentle kiss upon it.

"What would I do without my flower?" he asked her, taking that sweet tone that Elizabeth hated with a passion. She smiled cheekily. "You'd be lost," she said boredly.

She hated this William. She hated the regular William the Bloody, the harsh and cruel killer who had conquered nations alongside her father. But even worse was the annoying, fake and sweet William, who said he was completely devoted to his 'little flower.'

Buffy snorted. Like she hadn't heard the rumors. William was anything but devoted to her, she'd heard that woman Druscilla had been seen coming in and out of his rooms. Buffy didn't know her, but apparently she was very beautiful and hung around with Darla. She'd heard of Darla, of course, she had laughed until she cried when she heard of Liam's troubles with her.

But that was before. Now she was just mad at Darla… nobody messes with Liam. He was her boyfriend. He was hers and hers only. Maybe she could use some of her Slayer strength…

Stop it! Buffy yelled at herself. The Slayer was not real. The. Slayer. Was. Not. Real.

She looked over at William who had begun talking again, but her eyes were caught elsewhere. A brilliant smile spread over her lips as she saw him, standing by the doorway. She tried to hide her sudden change in demeanor before William noticed, but found she could not. She had to excuse herself immediately, or William would see who was standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry William, I'm not feeling very well right now. I must retire," she said hurriedly, exiting the room as fast as her feet would carry her, William left sputtering in her wake.

"B-But Princess!" he called after her, to no avail. She was already gone.

Liam watched in amusement as Buffy became away of his presence. He watched her fly away from the table, and laughed as William was left behind, confusion evident in his features. He couldn't help the jealousy that burned in him form seeing the two together. Intellectually, he knew he had nothing to worry about, but that didn't stop the doubt that threatened to overwhelm him.

Buffy catapulted herself into her Angel's arms, happy just to be with him. After being forced to sit with William for an hour, he was a welcomed relief.

She pushed him against the wall of the stone corridor and kissed him deeply. His hands entangled in her hair as they kissed, and she smiled truly for the first time in a while. This was so much better than sitting with William and being insufferably bored. Much, much better.

They broke apart briefly for air, as they searched for a private place to talk. As the kiss resumed, Buffy was doubtful as to the amount of talking that would go on.

** 

END CHAPTER ELEVEN

A/N-- I'm so, so, so sorry for such a long delay between updates and this short chapter. I've been really busy, but things are calming down, so probably more updates soon. Thanks to anyone who reviewed last chapter- to TK, Kendra, and SlayerChic503. Much love.

New chapter coming soon! PLEASE review! I'll give you a hug! Or a cookie. Or both :)

Sundevil009@yahoo.com


	13. Chapter Twelve

**

A/N- This is dedicated to Balloonphobia for actually asking for a cookie and making me laugh, and to HoneyB for growling at me for an update. It was really motivating, and thank them for this update. :P

**

CHAPTER TWELVE

Buffy looked on at her companion indignantly. "No," she said simply, leaving no room for argument. She was the Princess of Buffonia, and when things weren't open for argument, they _weren't_ open for argument. She wasn't having a good day to begin with (although it had its high points), but this annoyance was even worse than lunching with William. Her Angel was just as stubborn as she was, and she knew he wouldn't budge in his argument. She was tired, having not slept well the night before, and even when she did sleep her mind was plagued with the strange dreams.

"No," she repeated, rubbing her forehead, trying to soothe the tension away.

Angel stared at her, her tone having no effect on him. He was immune to her, and he was probably the only one in the kingdom who could truthfully say so.

"Yes. You're going," Angel said simply.

"No."

"Yes," he repeated.

"No! It's crazy, Angel! Insane! It's not real! IT'S NOT REAL! Okay, just DROP IT!" she yelled at him, her face reddening from the effort. She sighed, and sat down on the bed, her manner like a balloon that had been relieved of all its air.

Angel softened when he saw her manner; her tired expression tugged at his heart and made him feel sorry for arguing with her. But it had to be done. It _had_ to. Giles had said that the 'fate of the world' rested on her shoulders. She needed to accept her calling. She needed to train. 

She needed to see Giles.

This was where Angel was having problems. Buffy wasn't moving. They were supposed to be at Giles' cottage over an hour ago. Giles had gone to the queen and asked that Elizabeth come down to the village everyday, under the guise of learning about the Buffonian Royal Army for her future stint as queen. The Queen had obliged willingly, for she wanted her daughter to be as prepared as possible when she took the throne. Although Joyce had assented to the fact that Elizabeth's reign would not be for many years, she believed it was better off being prepared.

With her mother out of the way, Giles believed there was nothing standing between him and his Slayer. Angel snorted in frustration. "Well, that _would_ be the case, if not for the fact she DOESN'T believe in her 'destiny' that you talked about so much!" he wanted to yell at the older man. Since Giles was nowhere to be found at the moment, it just came out as an angry sigh.

"Look Buffy, I don't know what to believe. You saw that… thing in dark. That... vampire. You saw his face, you saw him turn to dust. I'm having a hard time believing this too. A man doesn't just _explode_ into dust! It wasn't a man! I know it, Giles knows it, and you know it, but you just don't want to admit it!" he said, his voice rising until he was yelling at her.

Buffy flinched away as though she had been hit. Angel was immediately contrite, but she didn't give him the chance to apologize.

"You know what, Angel? You're right! I don't like this! It's scaring me to death! I haven't slept in days! I dreamed of those men, I saw what they can do! And I'm scared. Every single girl in the dream died, Angel! They were all so frightened, so afraid of the... things that were chasing them. They all ran as fast as they could, but they never got away. I saw every one of them die! I saw the looks on their faces! You didn't! So don't you dare say that this is 'hard for you'!" she yelled, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Buffy… I'm sor-" Angel tried to say, but was cut off.

"No. Don't. Just... just go. Please, Liam. Leave me alone," she said, a stern tone coloring her voice. Angel knew that she was serious- she had stopped yelling and had called him by his name.

"Yes, Princess," he said shortly, moving to exit the room, a hurt look taking residence of his features. He walked out of the room slowly, without looking at her, but he stopped at the door. His back still turned, he said softly, 

"I _am_ sorry, Buffy."

He left the room and walked down the stone corridor, pretending to admire the rich tapestries that adorned the wall. He wasn't really looking at the wall hangings; he was replaying the conversation in his mind, word by word, every look of pain on his love's face.

He looked back at the doorway that was becoming farther and farther away with every step, seriously debating whether to turn around and go back to Buffy. He sighed, making his decision, and continued walking. They'd sort this out later. Now he had to report to Giles. Everything would be okay. Everything would be okay, he repeated to himself. It would. Right?

Buffy layed on her bed, her head leaned heavily on the dark mahogany headboard. The giant four poster bed was the essence of luxury, with soft sheets dyed a maroon color. Buffy couldn't look at them right now; she shivered even at the slightest glance. The colored fabric was probably very expensive, and she could only imagine what only the dye alone had cost. But right now it reminded her too much of the blood-drenched clothing she saw too many times in her dreams.

Her tears blurred her vision as she cross her bedroom in a giant step, running to the entrance of her bedroom. She knew her Angel would be waiting right outside the door, waiting until she had finished crying to offer her comfort and maybe a few more kisses.

She opened the door slowly, giving her Angel a moment's notice of her presence. She came out her room and into the hall.

He wasn't there.

Her Angel had left her alone.

She slowly turned back into the room. She walked to her bed unseeing; numb to the chill the open window had brought in, unaware of the storm that looked like it was brewing outside. Dark clouds swirled in the sky, electricity hung in the air- air that was so thick with humidity you could cut it with a knife.

She curled up into herself, her arms protecting her body from cold. At that moment, anyone who happened to pass by her doors would have said how small she looked, how weak, how anything but the qualities that define a Slayer.

She desperately clung to consciousness, not wanting to rest only to be rocked away by a horrible dream that would make her sick. She wanted her Angel, badly, more than anything, but he wasn't there to hold her.

What had she done?

Outside, the wind blew in gusts that knocked over the merchants' carts in the market, shepherds brought their flocks in for the night, and the street was empty except for one lonely Angel, trudging his way home.

An old man read his ancient books and took complicated notes in foreign languages; a queen sat down to her loom, weaving a giant tapestry. A king and his successor sat down to a dinner of meat and expensive wine.

Inside her room, a young woman cried, burdened with a task no one should have. She was the people's protector- from every nightmare that is had in childhood, from every menace that lives in the night. 

It started to rain, slowly at first, until it became a deluge that washed away the day. The sun had set, and the sky opened up and cried cold tears.

Darkness had fallen.

And the people had no hero to save them.

**

END CHAPTER TWELVE

REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! (make my point yet?) REVIEW!!!! Sundevil009@yahoo.com

A/N- Sorry about the long wait, and for the angst fest. Mucho thankies to anyone to reviewed last chapter-

Fi, AngelRose4, Courtenay, TK, SlayerChic503, never look back

Special thanks to HoneyB for growling. To Balloonphobia- sorry, I'm all out of donuts and cookies. I give you a cyber hug. :) 

Love, d


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**

A/N- This chapter is yet again dedicated to Balloonphobia- for harassing me into updating. 

**

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

"Well?" Rupert Giles said expectantly.

Liam looked at him wearily. After his...fight, lord he hated to say it, with Buffy, he was tired and emotionally drained. He just wanted to curl up in his bed and sleep, preferably with Buffy in his arms, and not wake up for a very long time.

"'Well' what? She wouldn't come," Liam said frustratedly, moving to leave the room. His bed was very inviting at the moment. He needed to sleep. Maybe he'd feel better in the morning. Maybe this would be all better in the morning. Maybe he'd wake up and find himself back in his bedroom in Galway, still a thirteen-year-old child with a sister and mother and father who loved him. 

Liam mentally shook himself. No, he didn't really wish for that. If that were the case, he never would have met Buffy. She was part of him, and had been ever since she had said those few words to her father. She was still a child, but wise beyond her years.

__

"Then I set him free."

He could still feel the coarse ropes rubbing on his wrists, ripping his skin raw. He could still feel the sharp pains in his side where William the Bloody had kicked him, over and over, without mercy.

He was eternally grateful to the small little girl who had freed him. He hadn't known what a beautiful young woman she would become. So he settled for the best friendship he'd ever had and found something more. 

He rubbed his temple furiously, trying to relieve some of the stress that had built there since earlier in the evening. If he were conscious of his actions, he would have been surprised to see how much they mirrored Buffy's whenever she was angry or frustrated.

"What do you mean, 'she wouldn't come?'" Giles irritated voice jolted him back to reality. 

"She wouldn't come. That's it. We argued and she cried. Can I go?" Liam said, his frustration evident by the tone of his voice. He wanted to sleep. Now. Badly.

Giles was about to reply "No! Don't you understand how important this is? The fate of the world depends on her!" but the look on Liam's face stopped his. A spiritless, dejected air had overtaken the young man, who although was never openly happy, was never so despondent.

Giles sighed. Liam really _was_ in love with the Princess. Liam was unhappy because she was unhappy, and even more so because he was the cause of it. He sighed again, although this time it was because a memory had overtaken him. Every time he had ever fought with Jenny-- he looked exactly like Liam did now.

"I'm sorry, but you have to tell me everything. What happened exactly? What did she say?" he asked gently.

"She was…god, Giles, she was so scared. She said she was seeing things, in her dreams, blood and people dying. She was _scared_. The Buffy I know doesn't get scared. The Buffy I know-- she wouldn't have let a dream scare her."

If Giles took note of Liam's use of Elizabeth's nickname, he didn't say anything. He was lost in thought, and he murmured to himself softly, as though he was the only person in the room. "I would imagine the dreams would be very traumatic, although I wonder if-"

"Giles!" Liam said forcefully, breaking the older man's train of thought.

"Hmm…Yes?" he said disorientedly.

"What is wrong with her? Why is she afraid of going to sleep?" Liam asked, his worry coming through in his voice, along with his anger, frustration and sadness. Liam was a torrent of emotions, a whirlwind of pain and love and anger that could it been colored would have been as vivid and shaded as the full spectrum of the rainbow. And he couldn't help it. He couldn't just _stop_ feeling.

"It is standard for a Slayer to receive prophetic dreams, as part of her Calling. I have heard of a few cases in which the Slayer had seen the deaths of the previous Slayers before them, but never in detail. Of course, Elizabeth may be an exception to all that, considering she was not raised in the traditional ways of the Slayer. She wasn't trained from birth. The Watchers were too afraid of the political ramifications of taking the Princess away from her parents. Although, I wonder if maybe it would have been better if-"

"Giles!" Liam interrupted the older man again, his frustration growing with every second. He wanted to get out of here. Now. Desperately. He wanted everything to be okay when he woke up tomorrow. But that couldn't happen unless he went to sleep first. 

"Oh…my apologies… Yes, you can go. I guess I'll just have to speak to the Princess myself then. I was hoping that she would listen to you. Our last meeting wasn't so… cordial," the older man sighed. "Oh well," he continued, a far-off look in his eyes.

Liam nearly wept in relief. He was so... tired. He felt like he was going to drop right there on Giles' couch. As he lazily trudged home, he barely heard the insults Riley hurled at him as he passed, barely saw the look of concern that crossed Gunn's face as he entered the barracks.

He sank blissfully into unconsciousness, praying for a dreamless sleep. Everything would be better in the morning. It would. It _had_ to be. Because he didn't know what he would do if it wasn't.

At that same moment, Darla was just awakening. The storm raged outside, but she was unaware of the rain that was falling in droves. She was completely focused on the task at hand. 

Planning.

"Everything must be perfect!" she yelled, her rage apparent. "The Council of Elders will come to order tomorrow! Tomorrow! Every major Master on the continent will converge, and they aren't going to be happy if we have nothing to show them!"

Druscilla was at her side immediately, emitting a soft whining sound and hanging on her arm, like a child clinging to its mother. Dressed in a formal gown, aptly colored a deep blood red, the vampiress spoke. "Mummy, mummy," she said in a dreamy voice. "You worry too much. The stars say that the Slayer will die. It's all painted out, pretty as a picture. Death and destruction." She giggled insanely.

Darla looked at her favorite childe with interest. Druscilla's 'visions' were very temperamental, but most of the time they were correct. "Really? Go on," she prompted, but Dru's mind had already wandered elsewhere. She was in this state most of the time, but Darla knew that much of it was for show. In her periods of lucidity, Dru was almost as vicious and evil as she was.

"I'm naming all the stars," Druscilla said in that same dreamy tone, looking upwards.

Darla snorted at her childe. "You can't see the stars, Dru, that's the ceiling. Also, it's raining."

Druscilla frowned at her Mummy. "I can see them," she said indignantly. She started to shake, "But I've named them all the same name, and there's terrible confusion. Terrible confusion," she stressed to Darla.

"Psst. Psst. Psst" she whispered, trying to get Darla's attention. "We're going to kill the Slayer," she laughed again, twirling and dancing like a little girl. "We're going to kill the Slayer," she repeated, continuing her dance.

Darla smiled.

**

END CHAPTER THIRTEEN

A/N- REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! (must I keep going?) REVIEW!

Okay, I think you've got the point. Reviews, people, REVIEWS! They help me write faster.

Thanks to anyone who reviewed last chapter-

****

never look back, misskittyfantastico12889, jacey, TK, Anna, Fi, AngelRose4, jess, and** Baloonphobia.** Muchas gracias.

Love, d


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Giles paced around his study, following a well-worn track. It seemed he'd been pacing a lot lately. He sighed and continued his pacing. Why? Why did it fall upon him to convince the Slayer of her sacred duty? He hadn't signed up for this. He hadn't signed up at all, he laughed mirthfully. He was a Watcher from birth. There wasn't any _choice_ in the matter. It was just the way it was.

From the time he had entered Watchers Training, he had always wanted something more. Something different from the stuffy Watchers. He was young and idealistic and in love, by god, he liked himself, Giles thought. He didn't know where that young man had gone. The years since Jenny died seemed to blur together. He had grown old, his hair had grayed, his body had weakened- all without him noticing.

He shook his head. No, now was not the time to think of these things. He could remember his old life later. Now he had to focus on catching the wayward Slayer.

Maybe if… No, that wouldn't work. Liam had already tried to talk to her, and they had fought. He had said, with obvious pain in his voice, that Elizabeth had cried.

This wasn't good.

Giles had heard of people losing themselves in their dreams, going crazy with fright or confusion. He sincerely hoped he could prevent that from happening to the Princess. He _had_ to.

He fell into a short sleep and woke as the morning dawned, clearing away the storm from the night before. Birds sang and flowers blossomed. Giles dressed in his signature brown tunic and exited his house, watching the townspeople bustle around. They were so... helpless, Giles thought. They went about their daily business, knowing nothing of the things that lurked in the dark. One could argue that it was better to know about darkness and evil- you could always be alert and wary. Giles wasn't so sure anymore. Sometimes he wished he didn't know. It would be a lot easier.

His students were already standing at attention as he left his cottage. Sighing, he realized he would have to cancel training exercises for the second day in a row. His first priority was the Slayer. He needed to train and prepare her for duty. There was evil in this world; every minute spent doing nothing was a minute closer to somebody's death.

He announced, "I'm sorry, boys. Practice will have to be canceled again today. My business is unfinished with the Queen."

He left quickly, pushing his way through the crowd, not noticing the confused looks of his students. While most shrugged and accepted his announcement as another day off from the stress that was Giles' program, Riley, Forrest and Graham's suspicions were aroused. 

"What's the matter with Giles lately?" Forrest asked his two friends, a frown forming on his face. He had been a student of Giles' since he was six; the older man had handpicked him from all the village children. In all his years in the program, he had never seen him act like this.

"I don't know," said Riley, "but I'm going to find out."

He left the little group quickly, trying to catch up with Giles, who had already disappeared into the crowd. Graham made move to follow the taller boy, but Forrest held him back.

"No," he said, his frown deepening. What was Riley up to? "Let him go."

"But-" Graham protested, only to be cut off by his friend.

"Let him go. Riley's too curious for his own good. There's something going on, I don't doubt that. But I'm not going to risk my neck to find out. I've got a bad feeling about this."

The pair watched as Riley disappeared from their view and blended into the morning traffic of townspeople.

Princess Elizabeth sat alone in the Royal Garden, her thoughts threatening to overwhelm her. She was pale and withdrawn, the antithesis of the 'wild child' she was known as. The 'wild child' was far from wild right now. The 'wild child' was downright depressed. 

She stared out into the morning sun and gazed at the roses, so beautiful and painful at the same time. Look at the roses, marvel in their beauty, but never touch. Touching the thorns would make you bleed.

Buffy guessed this was similar to her relationship with Angel.

If she didn't already know, she would have realized then and there that she loved him. Fiercely, with all of her being.

With the roses, Buffy had never heeded anyone's warnings. She'd touch and smell their lovely sweet scent, all the while her hand bled from the pricking thorns.

She wasn't planning to start listening now.

She loved her Angel, and by god, she would get him.

But how? They had fought, she had yelled and cried and pushed him far away. She regretted it now, so much so she could barely spare a thought to worry over her dreams or the unreality that was the Slayer.

How was she going to fix this?

__

All of this.

Riley moved quickly through the village streets, trying to follow and not lose sight of Giles. Damn! How can that old man move so fast? Riley thought, struggling to keep up.

Giles entered the castle gates, nodding to guards. They immediately opened for the boy's master, but Riley knew it would be much more difficult for him to enter the walled-in courtyard that surrounded the palace.

He saw an opening as one of the guards left to change his post. Okay, one down, thought Riley. One guard was much easier to pass by then two. One guard could be fooled. Two was much harder.

He approached the guard cautiously, as to not cause any harm. "I'm with Giles," he said quickly, at the guards questioning gaze. "Urgent message. It's important," he explained, bypassing the young guard.

It was almost _too_ easy.

He caught up with Giles as he opened the Royal Garden's gate. He followed him down the path; it was the quickest route the to palace. Giles made a move to turn around, and Riley ducked behind a bush, out of the older man's sight.

Someone was following Giles; he could feel it. He could always tell when someone was behind him; years of Watcher's Training and practice had honed his razor-sharp senses. There was definitely someone following him.

He turned around and looked down the stone path. Maybe he was just being paranoid. This entire ordeal with the Princess and Liam and the Slayer was wearing down his nerves. He shrugged off his suspicions and continued walking the path to the castle.

On a stone bench by the rose sat the Princess, the very subject of his quest. Although, in the Royal Garden, the open air, wasn't exactly the best place to be having this conversation. The possibilities of being overheard were endless. Sighing, he realized this conversation wasn't going to be happening anywhere else. He had to do it now. He had to convince Elizabeth of her duty. He _had_ to. The fate of the world rested on her shoulders.

He approached he girl slowly, as not to scare her. They were Watcher and Slayer, mentor and student. They needed to trust each other unconditionally. As of now, the potential for trust was still very low.

She spotted the old man and made a move to leave the bench, but his words stopped her.

"You cannot fight it for long, you know," he said softly, gravely. 

She whipped around to face him, glaring coldly in his direction. "Fight what, I ask you?"

"You are the Slayer. She is a part of you. The longer you fight it, the more painful the transition will be," he stated calmly. He realized he wasn't being very warm or friendly, but that could wait. First she had to accept her Calling.

"The 'transition?'" she asked flippantly, moving to leave the garden. "If you'll excuse me, I'm late for an engagement at the palace."

"Don't lie, girl. You have no 'engagement at the palace.' You are the Chosen One. Accept it. Then you can deal with it. The longer you spend in denial, the more painful this will all be in the end," Giles spoke again, his voice still soft.

It seemed as though Giles had struck a nerve in Elizabeth. "_The Chosen One?_" Elizabeth sneered, her voice becoming louder. "Find another Chosen One. Leave me alone!" she yelled, and her voice resounded in the garden.

"Admit the darkness! You were there, in that graveyard. You staked the vampire yourself! Are you telling me you can still deny you destiny?" He questioned, antagonizing her. He needed her to admit her Calling. If he had to anger her, so be it. The time for trust would have to come later.

"It didn't happen! That man, that thing didn't turn to dust in front of me! It didn't! It's not real!" she screamed, her voice thick with tears that were threatening to spill.

"It's not real," she repeated weakly. 

She collapsed on the stone bench, a pitiful sight. Tears ran down her cheeks as she cried, her weak protest failing her. "It's not real," she repeated, one last time.

Giles moved to the stone bench, taking pity on the girl. He placed a gentle finger under her chin and lifted her head to face him. "It's very real. It's not nice. It's not beautiful. It's frightening sometimes."

Buffy snorted mirthfully. "You couldn't just lie to me? Even a little?"

Giles shook his head sadly. "I fear you have been lied to enough for quite a few lifetimes."

She sighed and turned her head down, staring at the smooth flagstones that paved the path through the garden.

His heart broke for the girl, looking so small and afraid, nothing like the mighty warrior she should be.

Riley was more than confused. He had spotted his goddess and his heartbeat had sped up so much he feared his heart would explode in his chest. But she was crying and yelling and why was Giles calling her Elizabeth?

Riley's thoughts raced around his mind, creating a torrent of mental chaos.

What was going on?

He left the pair in the garden quickly, eager to tell Forrest and Graham of what he had seen. Maybe if he told this to someone else, it would make more sense.

He carefully snuck out of the castle gates, hoping the guards did not see his hasty exit.

He looked through the town, traveling though the market, trying not to down anybody down. He smiled as he remembered how exactly he had met his Buffy. 

"Riley? Is that you?" a female voice said questioningly.

Riley turned towards the voice. Upon seeing who it was, he smiled mischievously at the figure.

"Darla," Riley said, his grin widening as he cast is eyes over the petite woman, whose body was shaded from the morning sun.

"Come in, Riley," Darla beckoned, and he entered the house.

**  
  
END CHAPTER FOURTEEN

A/N-- Okay, bit of a long chapter for me! Longest chapter yet, actually. :) Consider it my apology for making you guys wait so long for update. I'm very sorry. A bunch of people I know were in a big car accident, and between hospital visits I couldn't find the time to update. Also, the doctor's think I have mono, which, you know, totally not fun.

So, people, you guys know the drill by now. 

REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!

Take it to heart. :)

Many thanks to anyone who reviewed last chapter:

TK2, missy, Jess, never look back, Arabow, Lori,

Tom-Lovers- I 3 new reviewers. Thanks for making me laugh.

****

Balloonphobia- Ahh, my sweet, lovingly dubbed 'personal harasser'- How many reviews for one chapter? 4? 5? - Gracias chica, you make me blush. :) 

Love, d


	16. Chapter Fifteen

** 

I didn't die! I swear! ** CHAPTER FIFTEEN 

Liam looked out into the morning sunlight. Loading another arrow into his bow, he pulled back to take a shot at his target. He released his arrow. 

Liam sighed unhappily. He was never a very good archer, but today he was even more distracted than usual. He hastily loaded another arrow. Maybe if he didn't think about his fight with Buffy, it would go away and everything would be back to normal. 

Or maybe not. 

He took another shot and it landed several feet from the target, in close proximity to his other wayward arrow. 

With another frustrated sigh, he loaded another arrow. He needed to be able to shoot well. If he ever wanted to do anything with his life, he needed to have complete training. But that thought brought him back to thoughts of his uncertain future and of course to Buffy. His thoughts cycled around his mind, almost making him dizzy. 

The sun beat down on his back, warming his skin through the fabric of his tunic. A memory struck him of his previous life; he would never have been outside in weather like this. The humid heat would have been forbidden to him; it would have ruined his expensive clothing. He chuckled at how weak he had been, pale and small. He had been a true prince, never dirtying his hands with the work of the common people. He was royal, what did the commoners have to do with him? Before he had entered Giles program, he had barely ridden a horse. 

Of course he knew differently now. The common people were the ones who truly owned the kingdom- they worked the land, they reaped its fruit. They were the one who always searched for something, always tried to get by, tried to make their lives just a little bit better than they were before. They were the true nobility. 

He had been a brat, Liam knew it, and he'd accepted it for what it was- a phase in his life, something he'd moved past. He was different know. He didn't want his old life back. 

Did he? 

Maybe just a little. 

He gave up at his archery, at least for the time being. He would try again later, when his mind wasn't so troubled and he could concentrate on the target, instead of Buffy's face. 

He needed to speak with Giles. Giles always knew what to do, always knew exactly what to say. He had been more of a father to Liam than the old King Connor had ever been. And father always knew best. 

Plus it helped a little that Giles wouldn't take him for a raving loony for blabbering on about the Slayer or demons and vampires. 

He set off for the cottage in search of some valuable advice. 

At that same moment, in a small, dark cottage in the village, Riley was conversing with Darla. Or rather, Riley was trying to get Darla into bed and Darla was resisting. The thatched roof and lack of windows kept the morning sun out of the small house. 

"Stop it!" Darla giggled, pushing Riley away from her body, his hands away from her dress. 

"But-" he started jovially, trying to get a little bit closer. 

A large wooden bowl suddenly hit his head, and before he saw stars, he saw Darla's face swimming above him, smiling menacingly. 

Riley lay sprawled out, unconscious on the dirt floor of the cottage. 

"Finally," Darla said with an impatient sigh. "And so it begins..." she said philosophically, with an excited smile, eager for the rest of the plan to take effect. 

She exited the house through the underground tunnel the Elders had built for this specific reason, dragging Riley by his hair. While his weight wasn't difficult for Darla to lift, she felt like dragging him. Serves him right, she thought, for being an idiot. 

She reached the underground cave where the Elders' held their council, admiring the beautiful stone architecture that never ceased to amaze her. How it had been built, she'd never know, for the secrets to the Council's beginning had been lost in the sands of time. 

_'malum intrat'_

Carved in stone, the words stood above the main entranceway to the Council. 

'Enter all evil.' 

She dragged Riley with her to the large wooden doorway, which was easily two-times her height. As she had done so many times before, she knocked soundly, and waited for the door to creak open. 

If she were any other vampire, she would have waited at least three days to gain entrance, the wards of the Council and spells would have been cast to test her agenda, to see if she had anything hidden. They would have probed her mind and made her wait. 

But Darla was not 'any other vampire'- she was a Master, she was the head of her line, and in time, she would be more powerful than any other members of the Council. 

They knew better than to make her wait. 

The door opened, and with a deep breath, she entered the room. She was not afraid of them. She was Darla, she was powerful, and she would prevail. 

A circular room stood behind the doorway, a large stone chamber decorated with the richest of tastes. Velvet drapes and fine tapestries adorned the walls of the large hall, along with a wide assortment of weaponry. A long mahogany table stretched across the room, 12 magnificent seats spaced evenly along it's length. Each seat was equal in stature; the high backs were all the same height. 

In the old days of the Council, there had been 13 seats. One larger chair had stood in the center, it's occupant had the major power in the room. But all that had changed when Darla had killed the Master, the head of the Aurelius line. She had expected to take the reign of control over from her Master. The Elders had labeled her too young and insignificant to lead the Council. They had scoffed, snubbed her from the position she so desired. 

Darla would get her revenge. 

She _would_ succeed. Her plan _would_ work. 

The Elders all sat in their respective chairs, eyes guarded, waiting for Darla to begin. They all put on an air of superiority, but they were scared. They had seen Darla ruthlessly murder her Sire, the most powerful vampire in the world. Which one of them was next? 

"Speak, Darla. Waste not our time," an Elder, Wesley said sternly. Wesley was still a new addition to the Council, only having served for forty years. He was young, and the rest of them treated him as such- he was born only 400 years ago. 

"Of course," she breathed, continuing in a louder voice, "Great Elders of the Council, I call upon you. The new Slayer has been called. All our lives are in grave danger. She is young yet, and untrained, so my plan must be set in motion immediately. Many of you know what I am proposing. When it succeeds, the world will be changed. If the prophecy is true…Our race will rule. All I am asking for is your cooperation." 

Penn, a 600 year old vampire raised a cool eyebrow. "And if we refuse?" 

"I don't think you will," Darla said coldly, her pretense of politeness quickly falling away. "You need this to happen. If the Codex is right, if the prophecy comes true… You all know the outcome" 

"What if the prophecy is false? What happens then? Prophecies should never be relied upon; too untrustworthy," Wesley questioned Darla, searching for an answer. 

"You are only a child," another Elder said condescendingly, "You have not the experience-" 

"But I have the drive," Darla said loudly, cutting him off mid sentence. 

A silence spread through the Elders, enveloping the large stone chamber. Who was this girl? Who was she to dare interrupt an Elder? 

"This will work. I have planned continuously for days on end. It starts with the boy," she said, pointing to the unconscious form of Riley on the stone floor. 

"He will lead me to the Slayer's blood." 

** 

END CHAPTER FIFTEEN 

A/N- Okay, so I didn't die. ::dodges rocks from angry readers:: Heh. School's a bitch, and I'm still kind of sick, not to mention my computer being really screwed up and crashing. It took a while, but your update is here. 

Please read and review. All reviews really inspire me, and anybody who reviews is totally the best person ever. So please, if you read-- REVIEW. The more reviews I get (from different people), the faster the updates come. 

Many thanks to all who reviewed last chapter: 

**PuNKyCoWGiRL**- Thank you x 2. :) 

**Lady Moiraine**- Okay, your reviews (on all of my fics) rock my socks. Go you. Sorry if it's not what you expected, but then, I have many twists ahead. You'll see. 

**Honey-B**- Thanks. And soon. 

**Lori**- Thanks x 2 

**TK-** Thanks for your lovely reviews, all off them. :) 

**PixieWildfire**- Umm, yeah. Not denying that. I give mad props to Victoria Hanley in later chapters. 

**never look back**- Thanks for reviewing. B/A will be resolved eventually. Eventually. 

**Arabow**- Why, thank you! I'm rather proud of my rant. I believe in it fully. While normally I would consider Spuffy shipping a major character flaw, you seem to be leaning more towards the light side of the force., so I wont hold it against you. ;) 

**Mistress of the universe**- Oh, emily. Thanks for pointing out my recent obsession with D/Hr HP fic. I love you too. 

Of course, **Balloonphobia**- I don't exactly know what to say, but I thank you. Even though all the reviews you and your alter-egos leave scare me just a little, thank you. (9!) I hope you are alright and healthy and all. Mono (mononucleosis) is a disease that weakens your immune system and makes you really tired. Gracias means thank you in spanish. 

**AngelRose4, Emma Fairy, Kendra3, Padfoot**, and anyone else I might have missed. All reviews mean the world to me. 

A whole lot of love, D 

Sundevil009@yahoo.com 

A/n2- Visit my site! I'm debating whether or not to change the layout. Send me a comment with your opinions or leave a comment in the guestbook. 


	17. Chapter Sixteen

** 

Yay for update-y goodness! Enjoy. 

** 

CHAPTER SIXTEEN 

Liam walked along the path to Giles' cottage, the dry dust shifting with every movement of his feet. The ground had already dried from the previous week's storms. You could barely tell that it had even stormed at all. 

But Liam could. He always could. The flowers by the path looked healthier, and people looked refreshed. A storm meant rain for the crops, and rain for the crops meant farmers didn't have to worry about putting food on their families' tables. 

He sighed and continued walking, entering the cottage without a second thought. The older man's cottage was more his home than his personal quarters, and more his home than the palace ever had been. 

"Giles, I-" He paused, seeing a figure that certainly wasn't Giles sitting in a chair near the fire, her back turned to him. She wore a plain blue dress and a kerchief on her head to cover her hair. 

"Oh, I'm sorry miss, I'll just leave you be," he said politely, moving to leave. Giles obviously wasn't there; he supposed he would have to get his advice later. 

"Wait," she said, stopping him in his tracks. He'd know that voice anywhere. "Don't go." 

He turned around just as she did, and Buffy faced her Angel. 

"Hello, Princess," Angel said uncertainly, not sure how to refer to her now. 

"Don't," she said simply, and Angel let out a sigh of relief. She had calmed down significantly since their last meeting, and she was looking better. The dark circles under her eyes had lightened, but they were still present. 

"Buffy," he said, eliciting a tiny smile from her. 

"How are things?" he asked, trying again at conversation. He looked around for any sign of Giles. Where was the old man, and why wasn't he saving him? 

"Don't," she said again. 

Angel was getting a little worried, and a tad bit frustrated. And confused. What was he supposed to say? 

"I'm sorry?" he asked with a question in his voice. Anyone who didn't know him wouldn't have noticed, but Buffy heard the uncertainty and another small smile graced her lips. 

"Don't be," she told him, turning around. "All of this is my fault. I wasn't dealing with.. all of this. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I shouldn't have expected you to stay and wait for me." 

"I should have." 

An uneasy silence engulfed the room, and both Buffy and Angel fidgeted with their clothing, picking imaginary lint balls to distract themselves. It wasn't really working, as every few seconds one would steal a glance at the other, only to divert there attentions elsewhere as quickly as it had started. 

"What are we doing?" Angel asked softly, and Buffy gave a long sigh. 

"I don't know." 

"What happens now?" he asked her, hoping their uneasy truce would be conducive to questioning. 

She sighed again, and turned towards the fire that was crackling in Giles' hearth. She looked around at the small cottage before answering him, getting a feel for the place. She had a feeling that she would be spending a lot of time here in the coming… Days. Months. Years? That was another thing she didn't want to think a out. 

" I don't... I can't answer that." 

"I love you," she said, and Angel's heart leapt at the words. 

"But I don't know if I trust you." 

The front door opened before Angel could respond to her. 

"Mr. Giles! Mr. Giles!" a voice called, an urgent tone apparent. Buffy and Angel moved to look at the person who had rushed into the small house, interrupting their important conversation. 

Angel groaned. 

"Riley," he said, trying to keep the hostility out of his voice. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked, maybe a bit more menacingly than he intended. Oh well, he thought with a grin. 

Surprisingly, Riley did not react to his tone. Normally, Riley would have been on his guard and would have retaliated instantly. "Where is Mr. Giles?" he asked, the urgency reemerging. 

His gaze wandered around the room, and he looked appraisingly at Buffy. Angel couldn't help the possessive growl that escaped his lips. 

Riley knew he wasting time by looking at Buffy, but Darla never said he _couldn't_ do anything of the sort. Darla was a strange woman, just a look from her had him ready to eat out her hands. He didn't know why, but when Darla gazed at him with her beautiful green eyes, he wanted to do everything she asked of him. 

He had woken up in her bed, not really a strange occurrence as it had happened before after long night at the local tavern. But he honestly couldn't remember drinking anything. But it didn't matter, all he had to do was get Mr. Giles and a blond girl to go to Darla. 

A blond girl! 

That was what Darla had said, wasn't it? Riley tried to remember. For some strange reason, he had an awful, pounding headache. 

It must be Buffy. Riley wondered what Darla wanted Buffy for, but he shook off his curiosity and grabbed her hand. 

"You too, come quickly!" he yelled, dragging Buffy with him as he ran out the door. He could find Mr. Giles later. Darla had said to come as quickly as possible. 

"Wait! What-" Angel yelled after the retreating figures of Buffy and Riley. "What the hell?" he questioned no one in particular, as he exited the cottage as quickly as he could. What was Riley playing at? If he hurt Buffy in anyway, there would be hell to pay. 

He rushed out of the cottage to catch up to the pair, leaving the door ajar in his haste. 

He ran as fast as he could, but Riley and Buffy had already turned a corner. He had no idea where they were, and something was wrong. He may not have liked Riley, and wouldn't have put a lot of things past him, but something was going on. Riley hadn't responded to his jibes; his attention seemed to be miles away. And he had literally dragged Buffy out of the room. 

Something was wrong. And Angel was determined to find out what that was, no matter what. 

He chose a direction at random and ran left from the corner where he had last seen the pair. Hoping this was the right way, he continued running. 

"Ow! Stop! Let go of me!" Buffy yelled as Riley continued to pull her through the streets. A bruise was beginning to form on her upper arm where he had grabbed her. "Stop!" 

Riley was silent as he continued to pull her. All of a sudden, he stopped. Looking around, he nodded slowly to himself, and Buffy could hear him muttering, "Here, here. This is the place." 

Buffy looked around at her surroundings with an appraising and wary eye. It looked like a small, bland cottage; nondescript and unremarkable. It looked as all of the other cottages did; thatched roof and a small doorway. The only difference was that the windows were blacked out with some kind of covering. At least her Slayer senses were starting to come in handy; would have never noticed anything wrong about this place otherwise-- she was feeling something, and she knew it wasn't good. 

Riley was no where to be seen, he seemed to have disappeared while she was looking around. 

This wasn't good. 

This _really_ wasn't good. 

How did she get here again? 

She rubbed the bruise on her arm distractedly, her mind focused on getting out of here. Darkness was falling, and Buffy, however recently this knowledge had come, knew it wasn't safe to be out after dark. She had to get back to Giles', to his cottage. And then she could worry about bypassing the guards and sneaking back into the castle. 

The latter wouldn't be so hard; she had been doing it for years. She knew when and where to enter the castle; she even knew the underground tunnels that led into the dungeons. No, that wouldn't be the problem. The problem was getting out of here. 

She had grown up mostly inside the castle walls, only venturing into town briefly for her mother's pre-planned outings. Whenever she had met her Angel, it had been in a field on the edges of town. She didn't recognize any of the places in this neighborhood. Nothing looked familiar. 

"Great," she said, sarcasm lacing her every words, "Lost, alone, and something evil is probably lurking around somewhere. This is fantastic," she sighed. 

A noise sounded from inside the darkened cottage. Buffy looked around nervously-- darkness was falling even more rapidly and the sun was barely visible on the horizon. It was getting colder, and she shivered. 

The noise sounded again, and with aching slowness, the door creaked open. 

** 

END CHAPTER SIXTEEN 

Okay, I'm really trying to get these chapters out as soon as possible... the only reason this chapter is out is because I had a snow day off from school today. Why I haven't updated, a timeline: Dec 1-5, it was so cold I couldn't type anything without freezing my fingers off, Dec 7-8, huge blizzard where I live and there was a good 2 feet of snow, Dec 10- My birthday, so I didn't have time, Dec 13-14, I went away to Philadelphia for a few days. This was the first time I could really sit down and write something. 

Please read and review. Please. I'm not one to threaten to stop writing because of lack of reviews, nor will I ever be, but knowing that people are actually reading what I wrote definitely makes my job a lot easier. So if you read, REVIEW! It the new thing! All the cool kids are doing it! : ) 

Thanks to anyone who reviewed last chapter: 

**Lori, TK, Kendra,** (thanks to all three of your for your faithful reading/reviews) 

**PuNKyCoWGiRL** (I've never been a big fan of 7th Heaven, but whatever floats your boat.. j/k), 

**AngelRose4** ( Eventually. Smoochies will be coming eventually.) 

**Arabow** (I'm sorry! : ) Soon. Soon enough, my dear friend.) 

**Lady Moiraine** (Thanks, I am feeling better. Keep reading!) 

And **Balloonphobia**, dear Balloonphobia. I thank you and hope you're feeling better. I remember having to do a country project when I was in 6th or 7th grade. Big report. I picked Panama. Don't worry about speaking in front of people-- you have a captive audience! No one's going anywhere. It's only hard when they have the freedom to leave. Thank you for reviewing. 

Lots of tiny little D 

Sundevil009@yahoo.com 


	18. Chapter Seventeen

  


**   


Slayer and the Slave won awards! Two! The **Unfinished Symphony Award** for Best WIP, and the **Master Award** for Best Fic, at the **Spike Threw the Heart Awards.** This is so cool! My fic, "I Feel Fine," also won the **Top Slayer Award** for Best Buffy Characterization. Check out my awards at my site!   


**   


CHAPTER SEVENTEEN   
  


Liam muttered a curse under his breath. Where were they? He turned a corner down an abandoned alley. He had rarely been around this part of the city; it was the poorest slums in town, beggers on every street corner. But he knew his way around well enough; for a few brief weeks when he was younger, he had lived here, before Giles had taken him in. He had never wanted to come back.   


But Buffy was in trouble.   


And she was always his weakness.   


He debated taking the left street from the corner, but changed his mind and took the right path. The streets were quiet under the waning light; almost too quiet. Liam's senses were on alert. Find Buffy, kill Riley, get out of here. That was his mindset, and that was going to happen. Buffy was his weakness, but when it came to her safety, he had an iron will.   


He heard a small sound from a cottage down the dirt road and took of in that general direction, his heart beating faster every second the sun slipped beneath the horizon.   


Darkness was falling.   


He just hoped he could find her before it was too late.   


He ran as fast as his legs could carry him.   
  


The wooden door creaked open, immediately putting Buffy on alert. Doors did not just open for no reason. Especially in bad neighborhoods. At least she was smart enough not to fall for that.   


Despite her instincts, the door was looking more and more appealing with each passing minute. She paused to listen for any more sounds, but the street was silent. Silent as the dead, Buffy thought and shivered.   


But then the dead weren't always so silent.   


Something called to her from behind the door, pulling her. In an almost zombie-like state, she stepped closer and closer. It seemed like a light was coming from behind the door. Go to it, go in! a voice in her brain called to her, controlling her movements; her legs stepping on their own accord.   


Her trembling hands reached the wooden surface of the door, finding it surprisingly solid and hard beneath her touch. At least the door was real.   


She opened the door, and holding her breath stepped inside.   


"Buffy!" a voice yelled, startling her out of her dreamstate. She turned to the door, but it slammed immediately. She tried her luck with the handle, at first thinking it was burst of wind that had shut the door, but she pulled with all her might. She had enhanced strength because of the Slayer calling, so she pulled with the strength of ten men.   


The door would not budge. It seemed magically glued in place.   


She was stuck in this place.   


She looked around the small cottage; no windows cut in the walls to let in the rising moonlight. Great, she thought. Why did she come in here again? She couldn't really remember.   


A table sat in the center of the room, a large book resting on it. It looked old, centuries maybe; a permanent layer of dirt and grime had taken over its surface. No matter how hard you scrubbed, you could never get it completely clean.   


It was a sturdy, leather bound volume decorated with gold inlay. As she stepped closer, the whole room seemed to buzz and a ringing in her ears started to sound.   


_"VAMPYR"_   


Written on the cover in strong bolded letters, it should have repulsed Buffy's interest; it should have pushed her back.   


But it didn't.   


It only drew her closer.   


The odd buzzing grew louder as she reached out for the book. She placed her hands on its leather surface, and a strange jolt went through her, followed by a feeling of warm familiarity.   


The book was testing her. Blood and intentions.   


It seemed she had passed, for as soon as she removed her hand, the clasp flipped undone and opened the book, startling Buffy.   


Looking down at it's old pages, some burnt, others decaying from age or distress, her eyes widened.   


They were all blank.   
  


"Buffy!" Angel called, watching her enter the cottage in slow motion. "Buffy!" he called again, racing to the doorway with all the speed he could muster.   


It was truly dark now, moonlight shone on the quiet street under Liam. Shadows overtook him as he struggled helplessly with the door. "Buffy!" he yelled again, even more urgently pulling at the door. Seeing his ineffectiveness, he gave up on the door and ran around the perimeter of the house, trying to find an alternate way in.   
  


Darla watched from the shadows, gleeful as her plans went into effect. She watched the princess enter the cottage, and laughed as the door slammed behind her. "Perfect," she said to no one in particular.   


"Buffy!"   


Darla raised a cool eyebrow at Liam's approaching figure, and his subsequent attempt to enter. "Interesting," she said, "Very interesting."   


Liam ran around the cottage, trying to find some way in. Darla laughed at his hopeless quest-- there was only one way in-- through the front door. And Darla had cast the spell that locked it.   


She followed him.   


She would take care of this small problem. The Slayer wasn't getting out anytime soon, and as long as she kept the spell going, nobody was going in. Liam was a minor annoyance, if an interesting one. He would have to be turned now-- he was strong and intelligent, and Darla couldn't afford for him to be allying with the Slayer. She had planned to do so anyway, by natural means, but Liam had resisted her at every corner. Oh well, she sighed, a little annoyed she had spent a full year on trying to turn him only to do it now. Anticlimactic, she supposed. He would have to be taken by force.   
  


Liam searched in vain for another entrance, circling the house again just in case he had missed anything. He stood at the front door, when a soft voice called to him.   


"Oh, Liam," the voice called, and Angel groaned. He knew that voice. Unfortunately, he knew that voice rather well.   


"Darla," he said through gritted teeth, his patience waning. He didn't turn around; he was too busy studying the main door, trying to find his way into Buffy.   


If he had turned around, he would have seen Darla's approach.   
  


She walked slowly towards his figure, walking with the refined grace of a predator. She was the Huntress.   


And he was the Hunted.   


She came up behind him, her arms coming around his neck with a powerful force. She was a small woman, smaller than Buffy, but her strength surprised him.   


"Darla," he choked out, her grasp inhibiting his speech, "What are you doing?"   


She giggled, but her next words were unlike any Liam had ever heard her speak. They were cold and menacing, not at all like her usually dulcet tones.   


"Killing you," she said, venom lacing her tongue, "Can't have you alive now, can I?"   


Laim struggled under her hold, his movements desperate and erratic as she slowly cut off his air supply.   


"It's pointless to fight," she said quietly into his ear, "In a few seconds, you'll pass out, and then I'll drain you of your blood and you shall sip mine. You shall rise as a vampire before the sunrise."   


Laim struggled with renewed vigor at her words, feeling her contorted face against his skin; once smooth planes turned to ridges at his neck. He flailed his arms about, trying to throw her off long enough to reach into his boot.   


His knife.   


He grabbed it and stabbed behing his shoulder, catching Darla deeply in the chest. She froze and her arms fell away from his neck, as she gingerly pulled the knife from her body. A fire started behind her eyes as her menace increased, "You'll pay for that."   


But her distraction had broken the spell that held the door, and it opened with a force, as Buffy fell out into the street, for she had obviously tried to push it open.   


"Slayer," Darla hissed, her hand covering her wound, compressing the bleeding flesh. She growled as if Buffy's very presence was causing physical pain.   


"Riley!" she yelled, still growling in Buffy and Liam's direction. She spit at them. "This could have been easy, Slayer. I would have killed you and raised the Judge with no problems. But now you're going to suffer. And you're going to curse the day you were born. You're going to wish you never fought back."   


Riley came to her, still entranced, and she pulled him down to her. Razor sharp fangs tore his jugular with one fell swoop.   


"Present for you, Slayer. One life you've failed to save. I'm make sure there are more. All of their blood will be on your hands."   


She threw a limp Riley down on the ground and retreated into the shadows.   


Buffy stood shaking by the door of the cottage, the large book still in her trembling hands.   


A pale-faced Angel reached down to Riley's crumpled form, fingers immediately doused in blood. No breath came from Riley, no movement.   


He was still.   


He was dead.   
  


**   


END CHAPTER SEVENTEEN   


A/N- Okay guys, another chapter. Happy New Years to everyone, btw! I wanted to get this out before the new year. The last chapter of 2003! With many more in 2004!   


Review, por favor. I spent a long time on this chapter, and it was pretty hard to write, so tell me how I did! Review! The more reviews I get, that aren't just from Balloonphobia, the faster the updates come.   


I thank anyone who reviewed last chapter:   


**Lori**- Many thanks for your uber-faithful reviews. You always seem to be the first reviewer per chapter!   


**PunkyCowgirl**- Haha. I knew what you were talking about. I was making a joke. :) Thanks for reviewing, and Happy Belated Birthday!   


**Jess**- I'm trying! I'm glad you think the story is getting better and better. I think so too. I'm especilally proud of this chapter.   


**AngelRose4**- Sweet AngelRose, I thank you for your faithfulness. I do my best. Smoochies will come, rest assured.   


**Ravenroses**- Thanks for reviewing! I love new reviewers. Say happy birthday to your sis for me.   


**Lady Moiraine**- You know my opinions and how much I appreciate your reviews. A lot. I thank you. And that thrall-ey thing story sounds enteraining. Go for it and write it!   


**Kendra**- I thank you for your praise and suggestions, and your faithful reviewing.   


**Ballonphobia**- 3 That is all I have to say.   


Review peoples!   


Sundevil009@yahoo.com


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

"May his soul rest in peace."

Taking the nearest torch, Giles lit the funeral pyre.

The sky was just darkening as the fire came alive.  Smoke billowed from Riley's final peace, wafting straight up into the atmosphere.

A small crowd of mourners had gathered to pay their last respects to the soldier; Giles had officiated the simple ceremony and final rites.   All of Riley's fellow trainees were obligated to attend and Forrest and Graham had both held torches to the fire.  Identical looks of sadness manifested themselves on each of their pale faces.

Giles said a silent prayer and left the funeral after an appropriate amount of time had passed.  Yes, Riley was dead.  Giles had seen many of his boys die over the past fifteen years.  This one was special; this one involved something deeper than they all had imagined.

He let himself into his cottage, gently unlatching the door.  He suddenly felt inexorably tired, as though all the life as been sucked out of him.  A balloon released of all its air.  He felt as weak and helpless as a small child crying out for its mother.

He looked heavily around his small living space and heaved a long sigh.  He sat at his desk and mentally prepared himself to work.  In the Watcher Academy, he had never had any trouble focusing on anything, academics or physical training.   This was certainly not the case today.

He set himself to work; the large book still resting on his desk.  When Elizabeth had brought it in, he had been completely puzzled.  A day had done nothing to alleviate the confusion.

He placed his palm on the surface of the book, but his hand was immediately jolted back as if touching the surface burned him.

He tried again, but his hand was again shocked with the same less-than-friendly greeting.

Sighing, he went back to his notes.  He didn't think his hand could take much more abuse.

He would just have to get Elizabeth to do it.  Where was she?  He thought he had seen a flash of her blond hair at the funeral, but he was too busy eulogizing Riley to pay much attention.  The pair had alerted him to Riley's demise and Elizabeth had walked off, Liam trailing closely behind her.

He sighed again, hoping the girl would come around.

"She was right you know," Buffy said quietly, never taking her eyes off the fire.  Fire was beautiful… unpredictable…painful.  That fire burned the body.  Not Riley.  Riley's body.  She found it strange how you could be living and breathing in one moment, but the next you were… an object.  Not a life at all.  Just a body.  

Cold.

Dead.

Nothing more.

She pryed her eyes away from the fire to face her silent companion.

"She was right," she repeated, "This…All of this…"

"Don't you dare, Buffy," Liam's voice interrupted her musings, harsh and cutting.  Angry. "Don't even think about it.  This was not your fault."

"But-"

"Don't 'but-'!  You know as well as I do that this was _not your fault_!  This is the work of Darla, of vampires, of evil… not you.  You are not them.  You did not kill Riley.  And there was nothing you could have done. Riley's dead, but you're not. You're still here.  Be thankful for that," he spoke firmly, more firmly than she had ever heard him.  His tone was always gentle with her, always genuinely sweet.  The new tone was strange and disconcerting.

She stood silently, her gaze once again afixed on the fire.  Cold eyes turned to her Angel, and she spoke calmly.  Too calmly.

"I am.  But it was my job to protect him.  I failed."

"Don't do this, Buffy."

"Do what, Liam?  Take responsibility for my life?  You'd do best to follow my example," she spoke, eyes still lacking their usual spirit.  

The barb hit home for Liam, but he pushed through pain it had caused.   He knew Buffy too well, and the was no way he was going to let her shut herself down.

"Insult me all you want, _Elizabeth_, but that won't change anything.  I take no offence.  But what are you going to do now?  Pretend everything's okay? It's not going to work, and you know it."

"I'm going back to the castle to dine with my father.  To walk with William.  To dance at balls in elaborate dresses and to sit on my throne and waste my life away," she said, bitterness and sarcasm lacing her words.  She turned away from him, but he grabbed her arm.

She refused to face him.  She refused to let him see the tears welling in her eyes.  She again attempted to leave, but his hand held her wrist in a vice like grip that would have been painful if she had been paying attention to it.

"Don't," he said simply, his voice not softening.  "One day, you're going to have to look in the mirror.  If you leave now, you're never going to like the person you see."

A single tear rolled down her cheek, but she brushed it away so quickly he doubted that it was ever there at all.

"Let go of me," she said softly. "Now."

Liam figured that if Giles was right about Buffy having enhanced strength, Buffy would have already left him.  And beaten him up for good measure.  She _wanted_ him to hold on.  And he would.

  
"No," he said conversationally, as if they were siting at tea. 

"Let go of me," she protesting struggling against his grip.

"No," he said, keeping his temper in control.

"Let go of me!" she yelled, struggling with renewed vigor.  She was strong, and she was going to use it.

Liam held on for dear life as her short nails bit into the skin of his hand, breaking the skin and bringing tiny half moon pools of blood to the surface.  He grabbed her arm more forcefully, and brought her around to him.

She was turned to him and would not let her look away.  He pushed her towards the nearest wooden wall of a cottage, preshing her back into the wood.  He stood towering before her, his face looming a hair's breath away from hers.  She could hear his bretahing and she was sure he could feel her rapid heartbeat.

"No, Buffy.  This is who you are.  People die.  People are going to get hurt.  You do your best, and that is all anyone can ask of you.  You're only human."

She was sure there were splinters digging into her back; she could feel them through the thin fabric of her plain dress.

"The Slayer," she said, disagreeing with him.

"Maybe so.  But you're still human.  You've been entrusted with a sacred calling.  That doesn't change the person underneath."

He pressed her closer to the wall, and she did not object.

"She is going to pay for this," cursed Darla, her hand still pressing upon her sore chest.  The knife wound certainly hadn't killed her, but that didn't mean it hadn't hurt.  The wound was healing rapidly, but a residual soreness still remained, a constant reminder of where she had failed.

She hadn't planned on Liam being there.  It was lock the Slayer in, get her to open the book, use her blood to reveal its contents, raise the Judge, and sit at his right hand, giddily watching the destruction.  This kink in her plans was rather annoying.

No matter.  

A messenger entered the chambers, looking quite apprehensive over the whole matter.  He had heard stories…  He steeled all of his resolve and approached Darla.

He bowed to the woman an handed her the scroll.  A wax seal closed the message, and Darla looked on it with interest.

She waved away the messenger and he nearly sighed in relief.  

"Take care of him," she called absently to her minions with a wave of her hand. 

"Druscilla!" she yelled to her childe across the darkened room.  The vampiress in question immediately made her way over to her Mistress, dancing to imaginary music, twirling and giggling along the way.  She wore a dress of rich velvet and her hair sat high above her head, dark curls cascading into her face.

"Yes, Mummy," she giggled, as Darla rolled her eyes.  Sometimes Druscilla could act a little over the top.  She growled as she turned to her childe, the pain in her chest an unavoidable irritant.  

"Lord William requests your presence," she said, eyes gleaming with mailicious intent.

"You will go tonight."

A long and terrified scream was heard outside.

**

END CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

A/N-  I do apologize for the short length of this chapter, but school/computer/personal issues took hold.  I also have midterms. Like tomorrow. And instead of studying, I'm writing this.    This chapter was really hard to write in that I had to figure out a way to make Buffy relent to Angel without seeming un-Buffyish.  I think I did a pretty good job. :)

Tell me how I did!  REVIEW!

I sincerely thank anyone who reviewed last chapter:

**Lady Moiraine**­-  ::brings finger to lips:: Shhhhh!!!!  Shhh!! Nope, no rocket launchers.  I thank you for your praise, and the sweet B/A will be very soon!  Wish me luck on my Spanish midterm—tomorrow. Espero que yo paso!  (With grammar like that, I'm almost assuring myself a failing garde, right?)

**AngelRose4**- Hey! I hope you had a fun time camping.   I was totally nature girl when I was younger, but now I prefer my nice warm bed to the cold and hard ground.    Thank you for reviewing!

**PunkyCowgirl­**-  I thank you for everything, especially the beta.

**Honey-B**- Is this soon enough for you?  :) Thank you.. I think "I Feel Fine" is probably the one fic I'm almost completely happy with. 

**TK-** Acceptance never comes easy to Buffy- on the show _or_ in my world.  But it comes. Eventually. Thanks for reviewing.

**Kendra**- Thanks!  I'm glad you like it.  And that my suspense writing isn't seriously deficient.

**Lori**-  Faithful reviewer, I thank you.  Happy New Year to you as well!

**Jess**-  Thank you!  Killing Riley was a last minute put-it; I had originally planed something else, but I'm glad I did.

**Never look back**- Thank you and I hope your new year was fun!

**Arabow**- A sncere thank you for your review. I try really hard to keep this in character, and your review made me smile.  So thanks!

Newbies!  I love all you guys who left a nice review!

**Shy**-  Wow.  That's one of the best compliments I've ever received.  Thank you!  

**Not telling**-  1) I try.  As soon as inspiration hits, I try to get it out. 2)- Angel hotness completely agreed, and B/A cuteness should come. Really soon. Thanks!

**Kari**- Soon.  Thanks for reviewing!

**Buffychika6**- Thanks for reviewing!

Anyone who's been following this story, drop me a nice review!  I'll mention you in the Review responses next chapter and make you feel really cool! Trust me! It does!


	20. Chapter Nineteen

** 

This chapter here is dedicated to Honey-B, because, quite frankly, her threats were scary. 

** 

CHAPTER NINETEEN 

It was like a fire had consumed them, days of unspent passion had exploded into this single kiss; laced with heat and desire. Hands with minds of their own traced their way through paths of flesh, traveling familiar routes.

He pressed her into the wood and it hurt like hell but she didn't care because she was happier than she could ever remember. His kiss was intoxicating; she lost her senses and the need for contact took over. 

He ravished her neck with a ferocity unknown to them both, teeth grazing her skin. Her fingers dug into his shoulder so deeply there were sure to be bruises the next day, most likely splayed out in the shape of her grasp. 

Her hair was in disarray and she didn't care because he was looming over her and she'd lost any power of speech or thought she had. Every second she melted a little more. 

He kissed her with all the passion he ever had, because she was real and she wasn't pushing him away. She wasn't attacking him; she was kissing him back and that was the only thing that mattered. Other thoughts were pushed out of their minds. 

She focused on him and he focused on her and they both recognized the feeling as one they would never let go again.

The morning sun was rising, sunlight beating down on the narrow streets. The pair retreated in the shadows, never breaking contact.   
  


Had they been paying more attention to their surroundings, they would have noticed a pair of amber eyes glowing in the waning darkness. Shaded beneath a roof of timber and thatch, the eyes watched the pair with interest. 

Watching. 

Waiting. 

He could smell the blood. Rushing, coursing through their veins; their hearts beating rapidly in tandem. It was the sweet scent of power. Power for the taking. 

He growled. 

He studied the pair, a voyeur to their activities. The way she sighed into his kiss, the way he held her body against his. They were obviously very… attached to each other. He smiled through bared fangs. This would make things infinitely more interesting. 

"No," a voice told him softly from behind. "Not yet, not you. You are to watch them. We take the Slayer when we have the book. We need her blood." 

"Darla," he hissed dangerously. 

"Penn," she replied, just as maliciously. "We have an agreement, Penn. Do you not remember?" she asked, her tone innocent. 

Penn turned around to stare at her, his fangs present. "I remember," he said simply, not elaborating. Just because they had an… alliance of sorts, it didn't mean he had to like her. 

"You are the deciding vote on the Council, Penn. One of the younger Elders. You are not tied down by the traditions of old, the traditions that keep our race in the dark. When I rise to power, you will sit at my right hand. All of this will not be in vain. You _will_ be rewarded for your efforts." 

He turned his eyes back to the pair of humans, who were still quite engaged. 

"I sincerely hope you're correct," he said dryly, "because if you're wrong about the book…" 

"I'm not. The Judge will rise. And then the fun will begin." 

His ridged face stood out prominently in the dim light, eyes glowing with wickedness. A growl escaped his lips and he turned to his partner. 

"Watch them. Report back to me before nightfall," she gave him orders. Her face lost its smooth planes and fangs protruded from her jaws. She bit down onto Penn's neck, tracing over a familiar mark. _Her_ mark. 

"Tonight," she whispered one more time before she slipped away.   
  


"Buffy," he breathed, his hands moving on their own accord to an unheard rhythm. His mouth devoured hers in a fire of passion. 

She responded enthusiastically in return, sighing into his touch, "Angel," she breathed heavily. 

After a long moment, he pulled away, earning a small moan of protest from Buffy. 

"We have to go to Giles, Buffy," he said delicately, hating the words coming out of his mouth. 

She groaned loudly and shot an angry glare at her Angel. He just _had_ to say it, didn't he. He just had to ruin a perfectly enjoyable experience. 

"I know. I would be content to stay here all day, but… we can't. You can't. You were born to do this." 

"I was born to do a lot of things," she grumbled, pushing herself away from his chest. She walked out into the glaring morning sun, Liam following closely behind her. 

Penn growled loudly when they were out of earshot. The sun was too bright for him to directly follow, so he set out on finding an alternate route. 

He fingered the bite mark on his neck with a bit of regret. Why had he bound himself to Darla? Because she was going to come out on top. Not any of the Elders, and as much as he hated to admit it, not him… it was Darla who would have the power. 

And he made damn sure that he would never be on her bad side.   
  


The pair traveled the streets quickly, Liam tentatively slipping his hand inside the Princess' own. A sense of relief mixed with a euphoric happiness when she grasped back. 

They arrived at Giles too quickly, in Liam's opinion. He would have been content to stroll along the village streets hand in hand; to watch the sun fully rise above them. 

"Hurry up," she said, pulling him along. 

"Why? Can't we just-" 

"You were the one who was so set on getting to Giles, Angel. So let's go. I have to get back to the palace before someone notices me missing… Maybe it's still early enough that no one would have come to check my rooms…" she babbled worriedly. 

Casting a short glare at her Angel's slightly amused _expression, she continued on, Liam struggling to keep up. 

She entered the now familiar doorway of Giles cottage with a heavy sigh, steeling all of her resolve. She could do this. This was all… very real. She was still trying to come to terms with that. 

The old man looked up from his books when he heard her come in. The _expression on his face moved from immediately wary to a gentle satisfaction. He knew she'd come around… Liam must have convinced her. He sent a grateful look in his direction, and the young man nodded silently in return. 

"Elizabeth," he said softly, "I'm glad you here." 

She nodded in return, and the tiniest of smiles slowly appeared on her face. 

Giles hurriedly cleared a place for her to sit down, amidst many stray pieces of parchment and dusty books. The entire room was cluttered with various scrolls; and on the table sat the Book. 

It seemed to call to her, that gentle buzzing she had felt previously pulled her to the table. It wanted her, it wanted her to touch… Her hands reached out to feel that wonderful warmth the book brought and she was lost in it, her senses in a pleasant haze. 

"Elizabeth!" a voice jolted her out of the fog… Giles, she realized after a moment. He had pulled her out of that delightful feeling… Anger started within her. 

She didn't have time to say anything, because as soon as she had removed her hand, the book snapped open, startling everyone in the room and making her jump. 

"Remarkable," Giles said in awe, as he flipped through the blank pages of the decaying book. When he arrived at the last page, a worried look overtook his features, and he glanced around the room nervously. 

"Giles?" Liam questioned his strange behavior. 

Giles had risen to his feet, and was pacing nervously around the room. He shifted desperately through a pile of scrolls, and the dust cloud that rose and made him cough did nothing to slow his efforts. We he found the one he had been looking for, he plucked it from the pile and immediately unrolled it. 

Liam and Elizabeth looked at the scroll with interest. It was old…older than any of them, older than Buffonia… 

Giles turned around to face the pair, a grave look overtaking his countenance. He slowly placed the scroll on the table next to the book. 

"I know what the book contains," he said slowly, seriously. 

He pointed to the scroll, "A long time ago…longer than I know… there was a prophecy. It told of an evil so great, it burned the souls of humanity… An evil left biding his time, waiting to strike since it had been banished… since the dimensions were split… The prophecy called this daemon the Judge… for he shall judge the denizens of this earth, deem them worthy of saving… Any being 'tainted' with a human soul shall be sent to the depths of hell…" he spoke in broken sentences. As a young Watcher in the Academy, there had been rumors… 

But things like these were supposed to happen to someone else. Somewhere else. Not here. These things happened to ancient people, ancient heroes… Not a scholar. 

He looked at Elizabeth slowly, hating this. Hating… to have to see her… If the prophecy was correct… 

He pushed the thought out of his mind. 

"Darla… she wants to raise the Judge. She needs the book. It tells the materials, the spell needed for the ritual." 

Liam slowly took all of this in. "But the pages are blank," he reasoned. 

Giles nodded, "That's where the Princess comes in. Only she can open the books. Only she can reveal its contents. Her blood is needed. The Slayer's blood that runs through her veins." 

Elizabeth looked at Giles, fear planting itself in her mind, ready to grow. 

"That's... that's why she wanted me. My blood," she said, understanding. 

Giles nodded, "If your blood is flown on the pages of the book, it should reveal itself. The instructions should appear." 

She nodded silently, getting up from her seat. She winced as she stood, her body still sore from Riley's mistreatment the previous night. 

"I have to get back to the castle," she said quietly, a disturbed look upon her face. A look that did not go unnoticed by Liam. "I'll be missed." 

Giles nodded and she departed. Liam moved to follow, but Giles held him back. "Let her alone, Liam. It's daytime, no danger can befall her. She is still a Princess; she has her duties. She has to come to terms with this. Only then can we work to defeat it." 

"Defeat it? Have you read this prophecy?" he almost yelled at the old man, still holding the scroll in his hand. Giles winced; he had forgotten that Liam was proficient in Latin. 

"I read it," he said quietly. 

"Then you know what the last line says! Giles! This…this…" he yelled, his mind swirling with the haunting reality of the prophecy. 

"I know," he replied again, forcing a calm tone over near hysteria, "I know. But we shall cross that bridge when we come to it." 

Liam looked at him in disgust. How could he just... stand by? Stand by and do nothing? The walls of the room were closing in on him, stifling him. His breath came out in ragged gasps that seared his chest. He had to leave… He had to get out of here…. 

Giles watched sadly as Liam found his way out. This… all of this… 

He returned to the table, and slowly rolled the scroll that contained the prophecy. He couldn't help the sharp intake of breath as he reread the last line. The words emblazoned themselves in his mind. 

_Iudex__ insurgit, interfecta lamia morit_

The Judge will rise, the Slayer shall die.   
  


**   
  


END CHAPTER NINETEEN   
  


A/N- Pheww. ::Wipes sweat off brow:: That was a tough chapter to write. Tell me how I did. 'Cause all good readers review. I swear! They do. I finally gave you guys some B/A…. Reviews make me smile. 

Anybody interested, I passed all my midterms with flying colors. Except for math, which we won't talk about….. 3 A+'s though! And only one grade that was below an A-…. *cough* C+ in Math *cough*…. Anyway… Since I was bad and haven't updated in a while, you guys get treated with this extra-long chapter. Don't you feel lucky? :) 

Many thanks to all my lovely reviewers: 

**Kari**- Why, thank you! I'm glad I keep you reading. 

**PunkyCowgirl****- **Sorry you couldn't beta this one, my computer is a piece of shit, and I'm barely able to post _this_… But thanks for the review! And do so again! 

**Lori-** Thank you! 

**TK-** Thanks for your reviews. They're always so nice… I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. :) 

**Lady Moirane**- Hola! Recibe una nota a la A- para mi examen del espanol. But with a ten point curve, 'cause everyone else failed… Thanks for your review. And I'm sorry if that scream at the end confused you, ::sheepish grin::, it wasn't meant to.. it was the messenger that Darla told her minions to 'take care of.' I should have made that more clear. Oh well. Thanks again for your review, you know how much they mean to me. And Oceans is coming along. And by coming along, I mean like a super speed demon _snail_. LOL. 

**AngelRose4**- I gave you smoochies. Were they optimum smoochies? Thanks for your review. :) 

**Jess**- Thanks! 

Newbies! 

**Ayanna Reese**- Thank you for your kind compiments! Welcome to the story! I'm rabid B/A- there is no other pairing! And Riley annoyed everybody. :) 

**Fairiegirl-** Wow! Thanks for adding me! And thanks for reviewing! 

And last, but certainly not least, **Honey-B**. When I woke up about a week ago, my inbox was about 47K bigger than it was the night before. That is seriously… a lot of reviews. I thank you for your kind words. Your enthusiasm. Your dedication to the story, and your love for my writing. Thank you. A lot. The reviews made me laugh. 

And this is me, signing off, saying thanks for reading, REVIEW!, and that I'll try and update as soon as is humanly possible. 3 


	21. Chapter Twenty

**

  


CHAPTER TWENTY

  
  


Elizabeth knew the castle.

She knew the dark stone halls like the back of her hand. She knew the secret underground passageways one of her ancestors had installed in case there was any need for a royal family's quick escape. She knew that the stairway spiraling from her father's private chambers led to a darkened hallway that held portraits of her entire family line, looking cold and distinguished, and all very royal. But most importantly, she knew the quickest route to take in the early morning with the least chance of meeting anyone. 

She knew she would be quite a site if anyone happened to see her-her dress was rumpled and her hair was mussed, her lips deliciously swollen and red. She certainly had enjoyed the way she had come to look so disheveled, but she doubted her mother would approve of anything her daughter had been doing lately.

She tread quickly on the stone floor, her feet stinging with each step. There were no windows this deep into the heart of the castle, and what little light found it's way here was cast into faint shadows. Elizabeth doubted whether this particular part of the castle had ever seen the light of day. The moss growing on the stone walls seemed to back up that theory.

A shiver passed through her as a cold draft came down the hall. Rubbing her arms in an attempt to create some warmth, she continued on, hoping no one would see her.

When she reached her rooms, she sighed in relief. She had made it. 

She quickly stripped her clothes and fell back into her giant four poster bed, drawing the heavy curtains around. Her head hit the pillow and she relished in its softness. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

  


Elizabeth was awakened by the sound of two female voices, both cheerful and very giggly. Elizabeth smiled slightly. Cordelia and Winifred. For so long, they had been one of her only outlets to the outside world. Their presence could always cheer her up. 

"No," Fred said.

"Yes!" Cordelia replied emphatically.

"She actually told you that?" Fred asked.

"Well, no.but, I swear it's true," she replied earnestly, "She wouldn't have been hanging off him like that if it wasn't."

"What's her name again?" Winifred asked.

"Buffy. something? I don't know. I haven't actually spoken to her."

Fred smiled knowingly. This was so like Cordelia. "Of course not," she laughed.

"Hey!" Cordelia objected. "I have a very reliable source. Alana saw them by the market this morning! Liam and 'Buffy.' Said they were-"

"Cordelia!" Fred said, pretending to be scandalized.

"Oh stop it, Fred. You're not offended. I seem to remember finding you and Gunn in quite the same predicament," Cordelia said, a glint in her eye.

"Cordelia!"

Elizabeth's eyes shot open, all of her weariness forgotten. What's this? She and Liam were being talked about? People had seen them. Oh dear. Elizabeth groaned softly, as to not disturb the two girls' conversation. This could be very bad.

"Anyway, as I was saying, it seems Liam's got a new girl. And no one knows who she is. Alana thought it might have been Darla for a second, but _everyone_ knows how much he hates her. A few days ago, Riley told Forrest about how he liked a blond girl named Buffy, and _everyone_ knows how much they hated each other. What better revenge? Steal his girl. Even when Riley is dead. I thought Liam had more respect than that."

Fred frowned. "You know Liam. He would never do that. Even if he hated him. And you didn't even like Riley." 

Cordelia smiled, "I guess not. But still. I'm pretty sure her name is Buffy. Who else could it be?"

"I don't know," Fred replied.

Cordelia approached the giant bed where Elizabeth lay, opening the curtain and allowing the morning sunlight into the dark haven. Elizabeth feigned sleep as the two girls set out upon their duties. 

Both Cordelia and Fred were about her age, maybe a year older. They were quite beautiful, in Elizabeth's opinion, with long dark brown hair and slim figures. They were proud to be Elizabeth's private maids.

Cordelia fingered an elegant dress from Elizabeth's wardrobe, taking it out and laying it on the bed near Elizabeth's feet. She looked almost wistful as she traced the line of the seam, feeling the fabric beneath her fingers.

"I wish I had a dress like this," she whispered to Fred, who had also stopped what she was doing to admire the dress.

"Maybe someday you will," Fred said encouragingly, with a smile. 

Cordelia looked down at her own plain dress, and sighed. "She has it so _easy_," she said, referring to the Princess. "She doesn't _do_ anything! She's showered with gifts and new clothes and all she does is sit around the palace."

Elizabeth fought the extremely strong urge to snort and tell Cordelia exactly how wrong she was.

Fred came to her defense, "I doubt her life is easy, Cordelia. It must be terribly lonely. And she has to marry William the Bloody. I doubt she's looking forward to that. The man is. evil, Cordelia. He conquered my land and took me as a slave. Liam as well. Only Liam was lucky enough to have the Princess free him. It took me five years," she said, pained by the memory.

Cordelia stared at the dress regretfully, "I guess," she said. "I still don't think she deserves all of this," she stated, gesturing around the large chamber, "but I guess her life isn't _easy_."

Elizabeth could have sworn Cordelia was pouting.

"Well, if you were a Princess, you could have all of this," Fred said.

"I wouldn't be a Princess, dearest Winifred. I would be a Queen."

"Queen C?" Fred asked, smiling.

"Of course," she said. The two girls burst into laughter, and set about their duties again. Fred began folding.

"All hail Queen C!" she exclaimed.

"Control thy impudent tongue, girl, or I will have to punish thee," Cordelia said in mock seriousness, and Fred was sent into an immediate fit of giggles.

"I'd best be waking the Princess up. She has a luncheon to attend with Lord William," Fred stated, moving over to the bed.

Cordelia grimaced. "She has to eat with that man? I guess I do pity her."

Fred shook her head in exasperation. "Oh, Cordelia," she sighed.

Feeling Winifred's presence, Elizabeth pretended to be affected by the morning sunlight that was currently filtering into the room. She grumbled as Fred gently shook her awake.

"Come on, milady. You're to dine with Lord William this afternoon. You must be dressed and ready!" she said cheerfully. 

Elizabeth gingerly sat up in bed. "Oh, Joy," she said, her sarcasm evident. She had forgotten about the luncheon until the girls had mentioned it.

"Now, Princess," Fred said disapprovingly. "It's not _that_ bad. Think of Lord William! He's quite handsome, and everyone know how taken he is with you," she said, trying not to flinch.

Elizabeth looked at Fred sadly. Having heard her conversation with Cordelia before, she knew she was just trying to cheer her up. And she was thankful for it.

She sighed and stepped out of bed, where Fred and Cordelia helped dress her in a formal gown. It was quite beautiful, and Elizabeth could feel Cordelia's jealous eyes raking over her body. As Cordelia was fixing her hair, she could tell that she wasn't going out of her way to be gentle.

When she was finally finished dressing, a look in the mirror. Even though her reflection was warped (for the mirror was not perfect), she could tell that she looked beautiful. If she couldn't tell from the mirror, Cordelia was practically screaming in envy.

Still, she felt for her. Cordelia would never have the things she did... she would always be a chambermaid.

As the girls left, she called Cordelia back. She came reluctantly, a pout forming across her lips.

"Yes, Princess?" she said in an overly sweet tone.

Elizabeth went to her wardrobe and pulled out the dress Cordelia had been admiring. She pulled it from its hanging, careful not to damage it in any way.

She turned to the servant girl, the elegant costume in her hands. "I hope it fits," she said simply, as she thrust it into the other girl's hands.

"Wha-what?" Cordelia sputtered.

Elizabeth smiled. "Take it. Lord knows I have enough. Go be Queen C," she said.

Before Cordelia could reply, Elizabeth swept out of the room. Risking a quick glance backwards, she saw the girl staring down at the dress in a state of utmost shock.

She chuckled to herself the entire way down to the Great Hall.

  
  


Upon arriving, William descended upon her like a plague. Or something equally undesirable. "Oh, Elizabeth! I'm so glad I could see you today! It's been almost a week!"

"That it has," she said sweetly, hoping he didn't hear her grinding her teeth.

"Shall we dine tomorrow night? Tonight is not very good; I have a meeting with one of my generals. We must discuss our strategy of war. It's terribly important."

"Really," Elizabeth said dryly. "Then, by all means, don't let me keep you. Tomorrow sounds fine," she lied.

"Fantastic!" he said jovially, taking her hand and kissing it. "I shall alert the kitchen staff."

She pulled her hand away as if it had burned.

She took her seat at the long table, as William sat down across from her. "We're just waiting for one of the noble men to join us. Then we shall eat."

Elizabeth groaned softly. This was going to be even worse than she planned. To top it all off, her stomach was starting to ache.

A man entered the hall, and William moved to greet him. They came back to the table, where William introduced the man.

"This is the Princess Elizabeth," William said, and the man bowed deeply to her.

She curtsied in return. "Elizabeth, this is one of my best generals, Lord Penn."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lord Penn," she said, smiling sweetly.

He took her hand and kissed it gently. "I assure you, your highness, the pleasure is all mine."

A long shiver went down her spine.

**

  


END CHAPTER TWENTY

  


A/N- What? What's this? An update? In a week and a half? Is she sick or something?

Hehe... :)

This chapter was a fun one to write. I think we needed some comic relief, so Cordelia and Fred came out. The story is coming along nicely, I'm already working on the next chapter!

So review, kind readers. All the cool kids are doing it! PEER PRESSURE! Give in! Give in and review! ;)

Oh, and anybody interested, I started the third chapter of Oceans. It's about 200 words, but it's coming along. I promise that I'm working on it. Really! What? Do you not believe me? *hopes her charming smile is enough to placate angry readers*

I thank all who reviewed last chapter:

**Lori**- Hey! Thank you for always reviewing!

**Lady Moiraine**- Thanks for reviewing. To answer your question, I'm currently studying Latin. I don't know a whole lot, and the conjugations on the prophecy is probably a little off, but I tried my best! Interfecta means killer, or slayer, and lamia means vampire or witch (according to my Latin teacher). I also love etymology. One of my father's partners is one too, and he enlisted my help to write his next book on word derivations. I love the stuff. It's pretty interesting once you get into it. Gracias para tu review! Wow I have no vocabulary. ;)

**Honey-B-** You're positively frightening. Thanks for the review! I was in TAG when I was like in 8th grade, but then I got lazy and didn't want to do anymore work. I'm a Talented and Gifted dropout! For shame. Btw, affect = verb, and effect = noun. Hehe. it took me _years_ to figure that out.

**Kari**- Thank you!! Such nice compliments *sigh*. Thanks again!

**Arabow**- If you thought that was fast, what about this? Teehee. Thanks!

**Jess-** Thank you for your review. Thank you for telling me what you wanted to see, what I did wrong. I tried to establish William as more of a character in this chapter, and I sort of addressed the Druscilla thing. Thanks a lot!

**AngelRose4**- Ah, AngelRose. Thank you for reviewing.

**Never look back**- The prophecy will come into major play soon enough. Soon enough. Be patient, and thou shall reap the rewards. ;)

Newbies! I love my newbies!

**Angelicslayr007-** why, thank you! That's very nice of you to say. Thanks for reviewing!

**Sith Lord Darth Omar- ** Hey! I don't remember you ever reviewing before, but I'm glad you're a fan. And I'm glad Riley's gone as well; nobody likes him! And I think B/R shippers are a pretty nonexistent threat., hehehe. Thanks for reviewing!

**nancy**** frisina- ** Thanks for reviewing! I hope this update was fast enough for you!

**Miss-ange**- hey, thanks for reviewing! More nice compliments!. And thanks for adding me! That's one of the coolest things that ever happens, to see your story on someone list. It's supercool, thanks!

To all of the readers, I'm having a contest. I'm going to change the summary that appears on the story listing, but I can't think of a good summary. Something witty, but true to the story. So drop your thoughts into a review, and whoever has the best one get there's put up on the listing!

So remember, cave into peer pressure and REVIEW!, and I'll work on the next chapter. And help me think of a summary sentence or two!

3 


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**

Okay, everyone!  I didn't die, and here's your update. On another note, I won some more awards!  From the **Spike Threw the Heart Awards** (No, I'm not spelling it wrong!) Round Two, _Best Angst Fic _for my fic **Never Forgotten**, and _Runner Up Best Short Fic_ for **Falling**.  Check those fics out and congratulate me!

Also, let's play Spot-ThePrincessBride-Reference.

**

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

"When is the wedding date, William, Princess?" Penn asked politely, dabbing his face with a napkin.  A fine spread lay out on the table, from meat to cheese to wine; it was everything anyone could ask for.  Too bad Penn couldn't taste it; it was one of the few human things he actually _missed_. 

"Midsummer," William replied easily, taking a sip from his goblet of red wine.  "In the Palace Courtyard.  Then there will be an imperial parade; the Princess and I shall be revealed to the people as the future king and queen."

Elizabeth's lips pursed into a tight smile.  "Oh, yes, Lord Penn, we're terribly excited.  Are you going o be in attendance?"

"Of course, dear Princess!  I have known William here for years; I would never miss his wedding!" Penn said jovially to Elizabeth.  He sighed quietly, hoping no one had noticed his artificiality.  Darla was never going to here the end of this, never.   He could see the princess was less than comfortable in William's presence, if the way she rolled her eyes after every statement was any indication.

He wanted to... smother William.  And then kick him in the side, repeatedly, to cause the most pain. Drain the Slayer and be done with her.  But _no, _Darla wouldn't like that.

He really hated this.

"The occupation of Galway is going well?" William questioned Penn.  Princess Elizabeth flinched and groaned so quietly, it was inaudible to human ears.  But Penn hadn't been human for a long time.

Oh, the drama.

"Quite well.  There haven't been any peasant uprisings in months," he replied easily.

He _really_ hated this.

Elizabeth's insides were in agony, twisting, turning.  Something was wrong.  Definitely wrong.  There were vampires about, no question about it.  But where?  Intermittent patches of sunlight crisscrossed the Great Hall, the high windows allowing light to enter the room.  They couldn't be in here.

Could they?

Her stomach was growing worse with every second; her hands started to shake and she was looking very pale.  She had to find this thing, and soon.

Her eyes sought out the dark corners of the room, immediately searching for any movement.  A guard stood in the shadows by the door, unmoving and rigid from years of military training.

Or supernatural, preditorial grace.

She shivered.  Either way, it had do be dealt with, but not with William and Lord Penn in the room.  

Diversion time.

"Oh, William?" she asked sweetly. 

"Yes, my dearest," William replied, a jovial grin on his face.  Please, though Elizabeth.  Really.  The least he could do was talk like a normal person.  Every time she heard his audience with the king, he spoke in a deep, commanding voice, with more than a hint of malice.  He sounded remarkably feminine whenever he was with Elizabeth.

"I'm absolutely parched; this wine will not do.  It's from last summer, when the grapes were unripe and the frost had ruined the crop.  Do you think you can alert the kitchen staff, and have them bring us another year?

William smiled a great smile, baring his white teeth like a hungry animal.

"Of course, my princess, I shall go right now, before they serve the meat.  I'll take care of this blunder, my sweet."

She could have sworn Penn rolled his eyes, and she was forced to stifle a giggle.

"Lord Penn, please excuse me for a few minutes.  You are my best nobleman.  Acquaint yourself with the Princess.  When we are crowned, you will be the Queen's champion."

He left the table on her menial task, one he easily could have given to the guard at the corner.  He wouldn't have gone unless he wanted to leave.  Oh well, no matter.  Elizabeth had it on good authority (Cordelia and Fred, of course) that he thought her idiotic and naïve.  He's one to talk, she thought bitterly.   It's not like she chose _any_ of this.

He left the room, and Penn let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god," he grinned charmingly at Elizabeth, laughing easily, "I thought he'd never leave."

Elizabeth looked at Penn, startled by his candor.  Noblemen didn't just go insulting their future king… she smiled, deciding she liked this Penn. He wasn't afraid of William like everybody else.  She tucked this information away in the back of her mind, telling herself she must be focused on the task at hand.

Find. The. Vampire.

She shivered, eyeing the guard in the corner again.  He stood straight as an arrow, a sword in scabbard at his belt.  His tunic was long and green, marking him as one of the king's men.  She vaguely remembered him standing outside her father's chambers when she was younger.  Conrad? Connor? Yes, Connor.  He was young for a guard, with long shaggy hair that was no doubt used to cover his boyish face.

He couldn't be the vampire.  No, she had seen him in the sun just the other day.  Maybe it could have been someone else… maybe…

Okay, she thought, so maybe she was grasping at straws.

Suddenly, he moved out of the room, marching in a straight line as if he was under the strict watch of a commander.  He saluted Lord Penn with his hand and turned sharply, leaving the two alone.

The pain was still there.

She looked around the room, turning 360 degrees into a circle.  

Lord Penn had arisen from his seat, looking questioningly at her.  "Princess?  Is something the matter?  What do you look for, why do your eyes seek a figure who is not there?  Don't tell me you're waiting for William to come back, that you're a lovesick puppy hungry for his affections?  I shan't believe _that_."

She laughed.  It was a full laugh; it resonated throughout the great hall of stone, echoing against the walls, filling her body and relieving some of the pressure in her stomach.

"No, I suppose not," Elizabeth grinned, feeling more and more comfortable with Lord Penn every second.  He could be an ally, she mused; he could be useful in the future.

"William, well… he's a bastard, if you'll excuse my language Princess," he winked roguishly. 

Elizabeth giggled.  This Penn was something she rarely got: honesty.

"Too much violence.  Too much blood.   He starts fights that can easily be avoided.  He mobilizes hundreds of men to fight and die for a cause that no one cares about.  No one is oppressing us.  But we fight.  We conquer. It's our _way,_" he said, almost bitterly.  A glazed look overtook his eyes, and silence overwhelmed them.  

Suddenly, he snapped out of his trance, looking contrite. "My apologies, Princess, I mean not to speak so.  William is an honorable man.  He will make you a fine husband, and a fine king."

  
Elizabeth frowned.  What had produced such a change in the nobleman?  A minute before, he had called William a bastard, and she knew he had been envisioning what she had: William as king, the kingdom in utter ruin and desolation. 

"We are people of action.  Lies to not becomes us," Elizabeth said dryly.

"Well spoken," Penn replied, with a small nod in her direction.

She turned around, the pain in her stomach still rampant.  She heard a growl from behind her, and Penn spoke.

"William shall be returning soon," he said softly, menacingly.

His tone had startled her, and Elizabeth turned to him, face filled with confusion.  His face had transformed; it was a grotesque mask, like the one on Darla's face.  High ridges protruded on his brow, sharp fangs replacing once blunt teeth.

"Yes, yes, it is I.  I am the vampire!" his yellow eyes blazed in insanity. "You looking for the vampire you felt around you.  Who would have thought it was your own fiancée's nobleman?  Your new friend Penn.  Spare me the drama and the shock," he said bitterly.

Elizabeth could not speak.  What an idiot she felt like… all this time, he stood beside her, waiting.

"However naïve you may be, you seem a decent woman.  I hate to kill you," he said, with an audible tinge of regret.

Before Elizabeth could respond, he reached out his arm to strike her.  On instinct, she turned, so the blow missed her by inches.

"You seemed a decent fellow.  I hate to die," she quipped, blocking another punch.

Penn smiled through his bared fangs. "Excellent.  A spirit.  Don't see much of that these days."

"No," she agreed, "Not much."

Penn kept trying to attack her, the Elizabeth held him off the best she could.  She was untrained, after all.  She thought she was doing pretty well for herself considering the circumstances.

"As much fun as this has been, Darla awaits. I need not kill you, Elizabeth.  That'd be a pity.  You're too much fun to… play with."  He reached into his pocket, taking out a wicked looking dagger.  With lightning speed, he struck out against her, rapidly cutting across her stomach.   Red blood seeped through her elegant gown.

"You ruined my dress," she said quietly, pure rage in her eyes, "I liked this dress.  You'll pay for that."

"You worry about your clothes, and not the poison I may have laced the dagger with?  You show your age."

Elizabeth looked stunned for a moment, but recovered quickly.  "You wouldn't. You need me.  I have the power in this relationship."

Penn looked impressed.  "Excellent show, Princess.  Intelligence as well…Hmm…" he pondered.  "Darla underestimated you.  We'll not be making the same mistake again.  But still, young Elizabeth, I am 608 years old, and I, I know many tricks."

He started chanting in an ancient tongue; Elizabeth thought it sounded like Latin.  He had closed his eyes and outstretched his arm in her direction, as through transferring his power into her.

_"minuit! multus sanguis fluit! minuit!"_

Invisible knives raced across Elizabeth skin, and tiny rivers of blood flowed down her arms, dripping into puddles on the floor.  She shrieked in pain, Penn's curse felt like her flesh was burning, burning and there was no water to put _this_ fire out. She fell to the floor, whimpering in pain.

Penn took out a crystal vial, and with a systematic precision, he collected the Princess's life essence.  He looked the girl, who now had tears mixing in with her blood, and he whispered a counter-curse.

_"quiescit. sanguis quiescit."_

"Cant have you bleeding all over the floor of the Great Hall, can we now?"

He left the hall with a flourish, his long cloak billowing out behind him.

The blood stopped flowing; all traces of it seeped into her skin, leaving no visible reminder.  If not for the rip across the bodice of her gown, she looked untouched, otherwise perfectly normal.

She whimpered again, this time not in pain, but in shock.  She was alone in the great hall, and she wondered if anyone had heard her scream.

She crawled, debilitated, and tried to stand up on wobbly legs.

And she ran.

Fast.

William entered the hall some time later, "Flower?  Penn?" he questioned, his voice echoing against the walls of the large stone chamber.  

"Hello?" 

**

END CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

A/N- Hi guys.  I'd like to say something, if only to stop the threatening emails. (actually j/k, I lurve threatening emails…)

This fic is not abandoned.

Got that?

Wanna hear it again?

This fic is not abandoned.

Let's bold it this time, and maybe italicize too.

**_This fic is not abandoned._**

Now that we're square, I'd like to thank everyone for the enormous support and love I've been getting for tSaTS.  It is my epic, my baby, and I appreciate everything anyone's ever said or done to encourage me.

I have a life. A stressful one.  But I write to get away from that.  So, you will have a finished fic by the end of the summer, most definitely.  Hopefully by the beginning of the summer.

In February I was hospitalized for pneumonia, March, my computer crapped out and I could barely do anything, and in April, well, in April, I was just plain lazy.

With the end of BtVS and now the end of Angel, I find my loyalties wavering.  I will never give up on B/A, **ever**, but my reading habit's have been significantly less B/A than they have been in the past.  But don't worry, I will continue to write tSaTS and be a champion B/A-er.  Keep the dream alive.

In any case, approximately 71 days after the last update, you have a new installment.  Hopefully it's good and restores some of you faith back into me.

I apologize for The Princess Bride sacrilege.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed:

**Lori**- Of course dear Lori, I find your review first of all.  Thank you.

**Sandy****-eco**- Thanks for your review/support.  I'll try to get those chapters out faster.

**Kari**- Thank you for reviewing, and for suggesting a summary.

**Arabow**- I hope the sharks didn't eat you. ;P I'm sorry I couldn't make Buffy hurl all over William, but I did leave him standing like an idiot, alone in the great hall, eh? Yeah, it's not the same, but it's the best I can do. *g*  Thanks.

**Lady Moiraine**-  Oh dear.  I fear I may have exaggerated the soon-ness of an Oceans update.  Silly me.  It's definitely not abandoned, but it will be put on hold for a while, probably until the summer.  If you want the Latin translation (all of this is according to my Latin instructor, but I don't really trust him because he's like 65 and on a lot of medication.  Hopefully it's right:_ "minuit! multus sanguis fluit! minuit!"_ should mean, "Bleed! Much blood flows! Bleed!" and "_quiescit. sanguis quiescit."_ means, "Withdraw.  Stop the blood."  Ah, Penn was a first season villain on Angel, one of Angelus' first childes.  He was mean and supercool.  First showed up in the episode Somnambulist, and there was much flashbacking.  So no Angel for you?  Well, then you don't know of Gunn (Angel's friend in this, a part of Angel's team on the show), Connor (guard in this/Angel's son on the show), or Fred (Winifred, a servant here, a part of Angel's team on the show, now dead in recent episodes.)  Hopefully that clears up any confusion. :P  Thanks for reviewing!

**Not telling**-  Thanks for reviewing.  More Angel smoochies will come.  Does anybody know the Middle Ages age of consent? *wink wink*

**AngelRose4**-  Heh.  Well, it was probably less soon than you'd have liked. ;P  But thanks for reviewing!

**Rachel-** Thank you for your email, I love feedback like that- stuff  people actually took the time to look up my email address and write me.  Thank you thank you thank you.

**Miss-ange**-  Ah, the peer pressure.  Unfortunately in this case, I rarely cave to that kind of stuff.  But it probably would have been better if I had.  Damn that health class self-esteem crap.  In the future, threats are probably more effective.

**Honey-B/Copper-B/Strawberries'n'Sugar/Girl With The Ever Changing Name**-   Thank you.  It's your reviews/threats that get me off my ass and in front o the glowing computer screen at 3 in the morning.  I glad you finally registered; I read your stuff and it's great!

Thanks to all.

Reviewing is good for the soul.

**


End file.
